Pensando en ti
by Mei Walker
Summary: " La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco" Yullen
1. Opresión en el pecho

~†» Opresión en el pecho «†~

Era un atardecer frío, las nubes grises como el humo rodeaban el cielo amenazando con azotar el lugar con una gran tormenta, había estado así los últimos días.

Allen se encontraba caminando a un paso lento por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos de la orden.

Estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos, simplemente tenia la mirada perdida.

Caminaba y caminaba, pero no tenía un destino exacto

"_No te metas en mi vida, y mucho menos trates de entender mi pasado ¿has entendido Walker"?_

Lo había llamado por su nombre, bueno, por su apellido, pero eso era grave. Debía estar realmente molesto.

Esas palabras resonaban en toda su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta Allen había dicho algo que perturbó de sobremanera al mayor, quería molestarlo, solo eso. Pero al parecer lo había herido. El solo hecho de preguntar sobre su pasado había herido a esa persona que parecía inmutable, el significado de sus palabras eran más profundos de lo que él creía.

No tenía idea de porque esas palabras se encontraban en su mente, ¿por qué era que todavía las recordaba?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

A pesar de los malo tratos, de los insultos, era un "compañero" que le divertía, no porque él fuera divertido, si no porque sus peleas lo eran. Para él, no era más que un juego de niños.

El pelear, y llamarse por sobrenombres le entretenía de una forma singular. No quería aceptarlo pero en cierto sentido se parecía a Lavi

Aun así, se encontraba muy confundido por el último encuentro.

Había derribado esa muralla que Kanda ponía a su alrededor, y lo había molestado de sobremanera, Kanda lucia casi como herido.

— ¡ja!—

El pequeño que se encontraba caminando por esos solitarios pasillos no puedo contener esa risa irónica.

Quería disculparse, no porque le importara mucho Kanda, después de todo este siempre le trataba mal.

Era egoísmo. No quería sentirse mal con el mismo, simplemente quería pedir disculpas y quedar limpio de remordimientos.

O eso quería creer.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente sus pies se habían movido por voluntad propia y lo estaban llevando hacia la habitación del pelinegro.

— ¡Debo prestar más atención a lo que hago!—

Murmuro con una gota de sudor en su sien

Quería disculparse, pero no iría hasta su habitación para hacerlo, no era necesario.

Sin más ni menos continúo su camino sin rumbo alguno

·. ·´¯`·. ·_†_·. ·´¯`·. ·

Se encontraba rumbo al comedor, no había comido nada en todo el día debido a que estuvo entrenando muy duro.

Una vez en el comedor, desde la entrada pudo divisar a su amigo pelirrojo agitar sus brazos sin sentido alguno, lo cual le hizo sonreír, pero al observar bien se percató de que Lavi estaba con Kanda, quien no apartaba la mirada de su soba.

Al parecer el pelirrojo trataba de hacer que Kanda le prestara atención, sin éxito.

No entendía bien el por qué, pero el solo hecho de ver a Kanda le había producido una sensación extraña, algo como una opresión en el pecho.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a dar media vuelta e intentar salir del lugar, pero cuando trato de llevar a cabo su plan unos brazos lo aprisionaron tan torpemente que lo llevaron al piso

— ¡Lavi!—Reclamó el de pelo plateado, con enojo.

—lo siento Moyashi-chan, pero si no lo hacía te ibas a escapar—Añadió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

El pelirrojo lo guió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban comiendo él y Kanda.

Evidentemente su plan de huir se había visto frustrado por la euforia de Lavi.

La verdad era que se sentía demasiado incomodo, esa opresión no se desaparecía, podía sentir como la sensación amenazaba con volverse algo físico.

Se estaba desesperando, sudaba frio. ¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Acaso la culpa podía hacer eso?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Kanda indiferente que se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse.

No podía dejar que se fuera, tenía que disculparse, si la disculpa se prolongaba tendría esta horrible sensación cada vez que lo viera. No lo dejaría en paz consigo mismo Y hasta quizás haría que su apetito desapareciera.

—NOOO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER MIS GANAS DE COMER!—

Sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en voz alta, y todos en el lugar se voltearon a verle, pero la verdad es que no le importó mucho, salió corriendo detrás de Kanda quien se encontraba ya caminando por los sombríos pasillos de la orden rumbo a su habitación.

Sabía que el otro se daba cuenta de que le estaban persiguiendo, pero por algún motivo no iba a voltear, quizá porque sabía que se trataba de él, de Allen.

—Kanda! ¡Espera!—

Pero el otro no se inmuto.

— ¡He dicho que esperes Joder!—

Dijo tomándolo muy fuerte por el brazo. No sabía porque pero apenas Kanda volteo para mirarlo fríamente sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín.

—e-etto… yo… lo…—

Sintió que las palabras morían en sus labios

— ¿vas a hablar o qué?—Interrumpió el mayor.

—Lo siento, no debí haberme metido en tu vida—

Dijo con mirando a Kanda fijo a los ojos y sin soltarle el agarre del brazo.

—tsk, no se dé que hablas—

Y sin decir más se soltó del agarre y se metió en su cuarto.

Allen lo miro atónito, ¿eso era todo?

Se quedo en silencio a la espera de algo más, si, estaba esperando que opresión se fuera, porque… se suponía que su opresión desaparecería ¿verdad?

Muy lejos de desaparecer solo incrementó

Había algo más…

Y entonces lo Comprendió.

Esa sensación no se iría tan fácil. Era algo que no podía comprender del todo, pero que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más claro a pesar de que se resistiera con todas sus fuerzas.

No había seguido a Kanda solo para disculparse.

No quería que Kanda le ignorara, era eso. La indiferencia le dolía

¿Desde cuándo le sucedía eso? ¿Desde la última discusión verdad?

Entonces… estaba en lo cierto, era eso.

Un nuevo sentimiento se abría paso por su vida


	2. Ódiame

**~†» Ódiame «†~**

Se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en la oscuridad, con las manos posadas detrás de su cabeza, podía oír el sonido de las gotas golpear en la ventana, la única luz que alcanzaba a divisar provenía de los relámpagos que de vez en cuando se producían por la tormenta.

No le molestaba a estar a oscuras, sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la ausencia de luz.

Así se encontraba, solo con sus pensamientos.

No debía pensar tanto, era malo. Pero no podía evitarlo, Así era él, tenía la enorme necesidad de analizar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ya era tarde, debía dormirse pronto, o en la mañana lo lamentaría, pero se encontraba profundamente desvelado. De pronto, de la nada, un pensamiento surgió en su mente:

_"lo siento, no debí haberme metido en tu vida." _

Quedó asombrado por sus propias ideas ¿Porque de la nada esas putas palabras habían hecho eco en su cabeza? Ni en sueños el idiota ese lo dejaba en paz.

Era la verdad, no debió haberse metido. El pelinegro estaba arrepentido de haberle hecho saber que de una u otra forma lo que ese imbécil le dijo le perturbó.

Le molestaba que el idiota ese hubiera visto "esa" parte de sí mismo.

Le molestaba haber bajado la guardia

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que el Moyashi le hubiera pedido disculpas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, todo seguiría como antes. ¿Acaso le asustaba que las cosas cambiaran? ¿Porque carajo el Moyashi le ofrecía una disculpa tan sincera? Porque era sincera, lo vio en sus ojos plateados, también creyó ver un sonrojo en ese rostro, pero estaba seguro de que eso ultimo era un producto de su imaginación.

No podía comprender esa pequeña cabeza. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía muy en claro que los motivos del Moyashi eran del Moyashi, y le parecía perfecto de ese modo. Debía mantener esa línea que establecía el lugar de cada uno.

Entonces resignado se dio cuenta de que el sueño no aparecería mientras que siguiera pensando estupideces propias de una señorita. Se puso un saco color negro que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se dispuso a ir por una leche tibia, esperando que esta le ayude con su insomnio.

¡Genial! Ahora parecía un bebe que necesitaba una nana para dormir. Abandonó la oscura habitación para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la orden, que no eran mucho más luminosos que su cuarto. Llego a la cafetería y para su sorpresa, alguien le había ganado de mano. Solo alcanzo a ver una jarra transparente que contenía algo que parecía ser leche, había a su lado un vaso lleno hasta la mitad, y un tipo con capucha recostado sobre la mesa.

—Tsk—

El pelinegro estaba enfadado, no planeaba encontrarse con alguna persona en el lugar, solo quería llegar hacer lo suyo y retirarse, pero ahí estaba este tipo con la jarra. Avanzo hacia el sujeto, Al acercarse pudo divisar unos cabellos plateados asomar de la tela que ocultaba en resto de los mismos.

¡Era el estúpido Moyashi!

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Estaba en un profundo sueño, sentía que estaba durmiendo pesadamente, entre sueños podía escuchar su propia respiración.

De pronto, algo húmedo y frio impacto contra su rostro, obligándolo a abandonar ese estado profundo de descanso en el que se encontraba.

No comprendía que sucedía. Solo escuchaba las gotas impactar en algún lugar muy cercano, y cada tanto se oía estruendos. Tardo unos segundos en despertar del todo.

Cuando finalmente se encontró en condiciones decidió levantarse y ver qué había sucedido, pero a penas puso sus pies en el suelo se dio cuenta de que todo estaba inundado.

Si, había goteras por toda la habitación, esas mismas que le habían despertado.

¡No podía creer la mala suerte que tenia! ¿¡Ahora que haría! Ya no podía volver a la cama debido a que había una gran gotera encima de esta (esa que interrumpió sus sueños) ¡no quería someterse a sí mismo a la tortura china!

Tomo un abrigo que milagrosamente estaba seco, y se lo coloco con capucha y todo. Al abandonar la habitación notó lo silenciosos y oscuros (más que de lo normal) se encontraban los pasillos.

Se encamino hacía la cafetería.

Pensaba en ir hasta la habitación de Lavi, después de todo este se encontraba en una misión, pero considero que no era apropiado meterse en la habitación del mayor sin permiso alguno.

¿Entonces qué haría? Lo único que pudo pensar fue en tomarse una leche caliente y dormirse en la cafetería. No tenía otra opción, bueno, en verdad quedaba un lugar al que podía acudir, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar. Estaba todavía muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos como para pensar en si quiera cruzar palabra con ese ermitaño.

Entro en la cafetería y tomo medio vaso de leche, medio vaso había sido suficiente para dejarlo muy somnoliento, puesto que aun deseaba continuar con ese profundo sueño del que la lluvia lo había sacado.

Solo se limito a recostarse sobre esa mesa. Iba a dormir en esa posición, ya no le interesaba, pero de pronto escucho una voz muy masculina decir con asombro:

— ¿Moyashi?—

Inconsciente de lo que decía, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

— ¿Kanda?—

·. ·´¯`·. ·_†_·. ·´¯`·. ·

— ¿qué carajos estás haciendo aquí Moyashi?—

Dijo el mayor un tono uniforme.

— ¿Y yo por que debería tener un motivo?—

—olvídalo— Respondió

Hizo de cuenta como si Allen no existiera y se sirvió en vaso un poco de la leche que tenía en esa jarra.

— ¿No puedes dormir Kanda?—Dijo en un tono burlón el pequeño de ojos plateados.

—Tsk—

Esa fue su respuesta.

De repente no pudo evitarlo, esa opresión que había estado desde que Kanda había llegado se hizo más fuerte, le estaba ignorando, si Kanda le estaba ignorando.

No podía tolerarlo, quería que le hablara, que le insultara, que dijera algo, pero que por favor no le ignorara.

Ese era su único pedido. Seguía sin comprender el por qué de esa nueva necesidad, pero solo sabía que la tenía.

Lentamente sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—Es hora de que los pequeños duerman, ve a la cama Moyashi—

Le había hablado, para tratarlo como un bebe, pero le había hablado en fin.

—No puedo dormir en mi habitación bakanda—

— ¿Qué? ¿hay un monstruo bajo la cama?—

—Algo peor, agua—

Kanda no comprendió bien a qué se refería. Y Allen se percato de esto, así que procedió a explicarle.

—Hay goteras en mi habitación y se me inundo—

—una lástima—

El pelinegro se paro y retiro del lugar tan rápido que no dejó que Allen reaccionara.

¿Le estaba huyendo?

No se lo iba a permitir, se levanto y lo siguió hasta la habitación, con insultos.

Pero Kanda había cerrado muy bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, lo había hecho en su cara.

Y de pronto la ira se convirtió en otra cosa, solo se quedo ahí helado frente esa puerta.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, intento contenerse pero estallo en llanto. Casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba.

Se puso de espalas a la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente, así como lo hacían sus lagrimas por esa piel de porcelana.

Odiaba sentir eso dentro suyo, esa debilidad.

¿Que era esto? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de que no lo ignorara? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando el otro le hablaba? Y esas lagrimas de sabor amargo que le recorría el rostro. Seguía preguntándose, trataba de negar que en el fondo sabia porque, esto le estaba torturando.

Salió muy bruscamente de ese mar de ideas que le azotaba. Ya que Kanda abrió su puerta muy de golpe, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—entra ya—

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, sin darse cuenta había puesto una expresión que lo decía todo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y algunas lágrimas que aun le recorrían la cara. ¿Era ese el mismo Kanda que lo había ignorado hacia unos momentos? En ese instante deseaba con todo su corazón saber que pasaba por la mente del mayor, pero fue obligado a cesar sus conjeturas por la voz furiosa que este le hizo escuchar

— ¿Vas a entrar o te me vas a quedar mirando con cara de idiota?—

Sin siquiera dudarlo se levanto y entró, estaba oscuro

—No voy a prender la puta luz, a mi me gusta así. Ahí en al piso tienes unas mantas acomódate, cállate y duerme—

No podía creer que Kanda le estuviera dejando pasar la noche ahí, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca hacia que la piel se le erizara.

Se limito a hacer lo que el mayor le había ordenado

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora podía observar a un Kanda sin su camisa, podía ver como el trabajado torso del mayor subía y bajaba con cada respiración, también pudo observar que el mayor tenía el cabello suelto, era una vista que por algún motivo le gustaba mucho… demasiado.

La tormenta no daba señal alguna de querer parar. No le gusta como soplaba el viento, no tenía problemas con los rayos y eso, pero el viento era simplemente horrible.

Era irónico, pero ese chico que peleaba contra akumas, y al que se le llamaba destructor del tiempo le tenía miedo al viento.

Tomo las colchas y se acerco más a la cama de Kanda. Estaba pegado a él prácticamente. De no ser por la diferencia de la altura. Podía percibir un aroma dulce que provenía del cabello del mayor, le encantaba ese olor, le encantaba todo de ese lugar.

Podía estar así por siempre, pero sabía que en la mañana los tratos ásperos volverían, sabía que el otro le volvería a ignorar, si, ignorar, le hería tanto que no se daba una idea.

Prefería que le odie con toda su alma a que le ignore. Después de todo, tan solo se odia a lo querido.

—ódiame—

Y sin darse cuenta, se quedo profundamente dormido…


	3. Aceptando al amor

La lluvia no cesaba, pero sabía que eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que realmente le inquietaba era tener al Moyashi ese en su habitación.

No podía culparlo al chico que ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, era su culpa, él le había dejado entrar, se había dejado convencer por las lágrimas cristalinas del pequeño de ojos plateados. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Porque el idiota estaba llorando? Ni siquiera lo había golpeado. La verdad era que le había hecho sentirse mal, el llanto de ese idiota le había hecho sentirse culpable, incluso si no le había hecho nada. No le gustaba oír al Moyashi llorar, por alguna razón desconocida le hacía sentir mal.

Entonces fue cuando su sentido común lo había abandonado, y su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Le había dejado pasar, y le había dado mantas, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Podría haber vuelto a cerrarle la puerta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, entonces vio esos enormes ojos mirándole, algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por esas mejillas con un leve tono rosado que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel de porcelana, ese idiota tenia sin lugar a duda, unos rasgos muy delicados, y femeninos. Dejo de analizarlo y, trató de fingir un tono de enojo y le obligo a pasar.

Le advirtió que no prendería la luz, porque eso seguro que le daría lugar al otro a empezar a hablar, y lo que menos quería era tener que escucharlo.

Se quitó la camisa y soltó la coleta, se metió en la cama, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el sueño le invadió muy repentinamente. Cerró los parpados, ya dispuesto a dormir, pero un ruido casi imperceptible le obligo a volver a abrirlos.

El Moyashi se estaba moviendo. El ruido era casi nulo, no lo hubiera notado si no fuera porque la presencia del otro le ponía nervioso. Estaba por gritarle algo pero cuando quiso ver donde se encontraba pudo observar que el otro había llevado las mantas hasta al lado de él, estaba muy cerca, se hizo el dormido, no sabía porque, pero solo fingió que dormía.

Podía sentir una mirada profunda, el idiota lo estaba mirando, sentía como si lo estuvieran atravesando con la mirada. De pronto en el medio del silencio casi absoluto (hubiera sido absoluto de no ser por el ruido de la lluvia caer) escucho un:

—Ódiame—

El Moyashi había perdido la cordura, sabía perfectamente que Kanda le odiaba, odiaba a las personas como él, no era necesario que se lo pidiera.

Si... Lo odiaba... ¿Lo odiaba? Ya no estaba seguro, no, no era odio, era un sentimiento profundo pero no odio, ¿entonces que era? No había respuestas para su pregunta.

El Moyashi ya se había dormido, puesto que dejo de sentir la inquietante fuerza que sus ojos sobre el generaban

Se asomó de la cama y miró hacia abajo, pudo observar al Moyashi tendido, se encontraba abrazando las cobijas, se veía realmente infantil. No sabía porque, pero su corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte.

Esas pestañas tan largas, esa blanca piel, podía observar cada centímetro de ese enano sin cansarse, a pesar de que estuviera oscuro, el podía ver a ese chico dormir profundamente, como si fuera la última vez.

Este sentimiento era nuevo para él, tanto, que le asustaba, decidió que sería mejor dormirse y en la mañana echarlo a patadas. Si, verlo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por eso iba a alejar a ese chico de él, lo iba a alejar para no tener que sentirse así, sabía que este sentimiento que había descubierto era el presagio de algo que no le gustaba nada.

Decidió que ya habría tiempo para analizar las cosas, era momento de darle a su cuerpo el descanso que este tanto le pedía, se acomodo y sin más se durmió.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Ya había amanecido, había despertado, y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue dirigir una mirada a donde estaba el Moyashi.

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban ese rostro haciendo de este una obra de arte pintada por los dioses, ¿una obra de arte? Si eso parecía ese molesto idiota.

Era simplemente perfecto, nunca se había percatado de esto, estaba tan ocupado tratando de alejar a la gente de su lado que jamás se había puesto a mirar cosas como esa.

Mientras que más lo miraba, mas sentía, era como...

— ¡Es Imposible!—

Sí, Eso era imposible, no podía ser cierto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía, pero hubiera jurado que debía parecerse a lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora.

Al parecer había despertado a el Moyashi con su hablar.

—veo que ya has perdido completamente la cordura, ahora hablas solo—

Dijo con voz de dormido y los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz de los primeros rayos que entraba por la ventana

_Se veía apetecible. _

Otra vez esos pensamientos que nacían de la nada. Tenía que detenerlos.

—Estaba recordando lo gracioso que te veías durmiendo con la boca abierta como un cocodrilo—

Eso fue lo primero que se le cruzó, aunque no fuera verdad

El otro se avergonzó de sobremanera, tratando de cubrir la mirada con las colchas

—no es para tanto… no… no era para tanto, además… no te veías tan mal —

El Moyashi se quedó mirándolo asombrado… que había querido decirle, ¿qué le gustaba como se veía dormido? Debía estar escuchando mal.

—Bueno, yo me largo, tu haz lo que quieras— Dijo Kanda.

Se levanto tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Moyashi confundido.

Tenía que esclarecer sus pensamientos. Así que iba a irse a la azotea, no tenía hambre así que eso era una buena idea.

Se encamino hacia allá, estaba seguro de que no habría nadie puesto que muy pocos sabían de ese lugar, eso era lo que lo hacía tan reconfortante.

Llego, y efectivamente estaba desierto. Solo se sentó allí en el piso con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Podía sentir como el viento fresco golpeaba su rostro haciendo que se sintiera realmente conforme consigo mismo.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en el Moyashi, ese estúpido y molesto Moyashi. Desde el momento en que se vieron la relación fue a las patadas, pero no tenía la mínima idea de que eso se podía transformar en algo más. Aunque lo había querido negar, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para terminar por aceptarlo, quería al Moyashi, era irreversible, le molestaba mucho pero solo podía aceptarlo. Estaba bien, la vida le había dado una lección. Después de todo, y para su pesar, Kanda era un humano como todos, no podía evitar sentir.

Y era verdad, por más que se hubiera dedicado a poner un muro a su alrededor, por mas que había intentado mantenerse siempre al margen, alguien, tan estúpido como un Moyashi, había entrado en su vida, y derrumbado sus paredes.

Ahí estaba, lo había aceptado, se sentía mejor, como si un peso desapareciera de su espalda.

Porque sabía que nunca estaría con ese idiota, ¡era un hombre por todos los cielos! Y exactamente "ese" hombre.

Suspiró, había decidido que se iba a hacer a un lado, iba a guardar estos sentimientos que apenas empezaban a florecer, iba a guardarlos para sí mismo, con la esperanza de que desaparecieran.

—eso está bien, lo acepto—

Si, lo aceptaba, y comprendía. Ahora solo se iba a dedicar a su vida como normalmente lo hacía, solo eso.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente, ya no se encontraba pensando, solo descansaba, así, sentado, sintiendo como el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos

De pronto escucho una voz femenina, que lo hizo salir de su estado de descanso.

—sabia que estarías aquí Kanda—Dijo una joven con cabello negro de reflejos verdosos que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros

Era Lenalee, si, ella era la única que sabia donde podía estar. Después de todo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar esa chica era la única que conocía un poco más de la cuenta a Kanda.

—Te llama mi hermano—

—tsk, ¿Qué mierda quiere?—

—la verdad es que no lo sé. Apresúrate y lo averiguaras—

Y sin más se había retirado del lugar. Definitivamente Lenalee lo conocía bien, porque se había ido antes de que Kanda pusiera una de sus caras de "bésame el culo".

Se levanto y se encamino hacia la oficina de Komui.

Una vez en la puerta, golpeo y una voz del otro lado le dio su consentimiento para entrar.

Pero al abrir pudo observar que Komui no se encontraba solo, estaba con el Moyashi.

—Toma asiento mi queridísimo Kanda— Dijo Komui con una amplia sonrisa

Obedeció y se sentó al lado del Moyashi, quien se veía tan sorprendido como él.

—te mande a llamar porque tengo que pedirte un favor, bueno, más bien es una orden—

—tsk, ¿qué mierda quieres ahora? —

—Desde hoy compartirás tu habitación con el pequeño Allen—

— ¿QUE?—

Se escucharon dos voces al unísono.

Komui quedo un poco aturdido por el grito de los dos exorcistas, pero siguió explicando.

—veras, el cuarto de Allen se encuentra inutilizable, y estará en arreglo, durante un tiempo—

— ¿Vas a decirme que no hay ninguna habitación libre?—Dijo Kanda

—pues veras, hay muchas habitaciones pero… todas las que quedan libres están del mismo lado que la habitación de Allen…—

— ¿y con eso qué?— Añadió el de pelo platinado.

—están todas en el mismo estado que la tuya—

— ¿QUE?— Otra vez ese grito había hecho eco en toda la orden.

—je je... bueno es que… no hemos recibido nuevos exorcistas hace rato, y los que llegaban, eran siempre enviados a la otra sección, y por lo visto… descuidamos un poco tu área Allen—

Kanda tenía la mirada del demonio. Y Allen se encontraba con las mejillas enrojecidas, no quería ser una molestia para Kanda.

Komui, tenía una sonrisa falsa, y una gota de sudor en la sien, sabía que en cualquier momento lo iban a matar.

—De acuerdo, pero apenas regrese el conejo de mierda te vas con él y me dejas de joder—

Allen le miro con asombro.

—¡Ahh! Sabía que te compadecerías de tu adorado compañero Kanda! ¡Tienes un corazón muy bondadoso!— dijo Komui con un tono infantil.

—No me hables ¬¬ —

Ahora le sería muy difícil hacer que sus sentimientos hacia el menor desaparecieran, lo quería lejos, lo más lejos posible, de ese modo se olvidaría de él. Pero ahora, lo tendría más cerca que nunca.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la azotea, tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar una forma de ignorar estos sentimientos, como había dicho que lo haría.

Así que comenzó a paso lento caminar hacia su destino.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Se encontraba llevando sus cosas a la habitación del pelinegro, como le había dicho Komui que hiciera.

Se le hacía muy incómoda la situación, no quería molestar a Kanda, pero sabía que el solo hecho de estar cerca de él le fascinaba. Sin darse cuenta las mejillas le ardían, se avergonzaba de sus propios pensamientos.

Todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar por completo lo que le pasaba. Iba a negarse lo más que pudiera, aunque sabía que eso no sería mucho tiempo.

Llego a la habitación, y notó que había una cama nueva, en paralelo a la de Kanda, Komui había preparado la habitación, puesto que tenía el un aspecto más… cálido, cálido era la palabra, tenia mas iluminación que antes, no quería eso, quería la habitación como a Kanda le gustaba. Sabía que si Kanda se encontraba con esta invasión a su propiedad, se enfadaría, y no quería que le volviera a ignorar, no quería sentirse un idiota nuevamente.

Armó lo que ahora era su cama, acomodo sus pertenencias, y se fue de la habitación, iría a entrenar y luego se haría un festín con la comida de Jerry. Eso sería perfecto.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Había terminado de comer, había varias pilas de platos a su lado, se sentía satisfecho, ya era de noche puesto que había estado horas entrenando. El clima no había mejorado mucho, pero por lo menos no había tormenta, lloviznaba y hacia frio, pero nada grave.

Se encamino hacia las duchas **(1)**, se daría un reconfortante baño y se iría a dormir a su… bueno, a la habitación de Kanda.

Se desvistió por completo, Abrió la ducha, reguló la temperatura del agua, y luego se puso bajo esta, podía sentir como el agua le recorría todo el cuerpo, por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado, más que de costumbre, se quedó bajo la ducha un buen rato, para luego proceder a su aseo.

Apenas termino con su ducha reparadora, se encaminó a la habitación… esperaba que Kanda no estuviera allí, prefería que el pelinegro ingresara una vez que él estuviera dormido, de este modo evitarían roces. Pero sabía que ya era tarde y el mayor ya se debía encontrar en la habitación.

Efectivamente, apenas entro pudo divisar a un Kanda que se estaba sacando la camisa. No pudo evitar ponerse colorado.

—lo... ¡Lo siento mucho!—

—ya, no te disculpes imbécil, no somos señoritas sabes—

—etto… —

Kanda tenía razón, que iluso había sido.

El mayor se acostó con pantalones y todo, eran unos de algún pijama, le miró… solo eso podía hacer, admirar esa belleza intocable.

Entonces solo se recostó, aun tenia los cabellos un poco húmedos, solo un poco.

— ¿se puede apagar la luz o le temes a los monstruos Moyashi?—

— ¡Es Allen!, ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir? ¡Y si, se puede apagar la luz! ¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú, y no me asustas!—

Allen se levantó y apago la luz, con una cara de enojo muy infantil.

Se acostó, no tenia sueño todavía, pero sabía que pronto caería rendido, ya que se sentía muy cansado…

Ahí, a unos centímetros se encontraba el pelinegro, sabía que no estaba dormido todavía, pero todavía no veía nada en la oscuridad. Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos se esclareciera podía ver a Kanda con los ojos cerrados, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Le observó detenidamente, como le gustaba hacer.

Lo miro y lo miro… y supo con la misma certeza de que algún día iba a morir… que lo amaba más que a nada que haya visto o imaginado en la tierra, amaba a este Kanda, enojado, amaba al Kanda que lo insultaba, que lo golpeaba, y llamaba con sobrenombres.

Podía ser el peor del mundo, podía ignorarlo, podía odiarlo, no le importaba. Aun así se volvía loco de Amor con el solo mirar a su rostro.

Había aceptado que lo amaba, ya no le interesaba lo demás, ya no importaba su orgullo de hombre, todo había quedado atrás.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que el de mirada profunda podía oírle.

Solo sonrió con ternura.

— ¿de qué te ríes Moyashi?—

— ¿Me estabas viendo?—

—Como para no ver esa cara de bobo que pones—

_"no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que me digas, aun así… "_

Se levantó de su cama y se inclino al lado de la cama de Kanda. Puso su rostro muy cerca del otro exorcista.

_"Aun así se volvía loco de Amor con el solo mirar a su rostro"_

—Te amo—

Sin pensarlo, había dejado salir esas palabras de su boca, no midió las consecuencias, solo lo dijo, ahí estaba, era una profunda confesión.


	4. Un buen comienzo

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo, esta historia ya tiene algunos capítulos adelantados (los cuales he ido subiendo a medida que estaban listos a otro foro de fics) pero tuve un problema por el cual no pude realizar ninguna clase de acción con mi cuenta, de verdad lo lamento pero es un problema ajeno a mi que obligo a la historia a quedar _stand by_, por suerte (mas bien por arte de magia) de un día para el otro me di cuenta de que mi cuenta había vuelvo a la normalidad, así que aquí estoy tratando de ponerme al día, probablemente el fin de semana actualice nuevamente.

**Disclaimer:** -man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura ¬¬

**Raiting:** T

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno (es culpa de Kanda T.T )

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**~†» Un buen comienzo «†~**

Le había dicho todo lo que sentía, lo escupió de una sola vez, y ahora sentía que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso, y aunque sabía que el otro no podía observar ese detalle debido a la oscuridad, trato de esconder la cara.

El silencio se hizo eterno. Acababa de decirle que lo amaba, y sin embargo no escucho que ninguna palabra saliera de los labios del pelilargo.

Comenzó a desesperarse, sentía un mareo profundo, estaba a punto de desmallarse, Kanda lo había rechazado con su silencio. Le había confesado tan profundo sentimiento, y sin embargo no había obtenido respuesta. Se sentía avergonzado, al punto que Estaba a por salir corriendo de la habitación, pero de pronto pudo escuchar un sonido, algo como… como una respiración muy profunda muy parecida a la de una persona… DURMIENDO.

Kanda se había dormido y por lo tanto jamás había escuchado su confesión.

Ese idiota se había dormido antes de escuchar las más profundas de las palabras que Allen jamás había dicho. Tenía que admitir que Se sentía aliviado, y a la vez frustrado. Tenía tantas ganas de saber cuál sería la contestación del otro que no podía consigo mismo.

Quería que le contestara, y si la respuesta era no, lo iba a aceptar, prefería el rechazo y no la duda. Estaba a punto de despertarlo para exigirle que esta vez lo oyera, pero decidió que quizás este no era el momento indicado. Iba a esperar, lo iba a esperar.

Entonces solo se acerco al mayor y depositó un suave beso en la frente del mismo. Era un "buenas noches".

Se volvió a su cama e intentó volver a dormirse, pero al parecer no le resultaría tan fácil. Dio muchas vueltas, seguía reprendiéndose a sí mismo por el hecho de haberse enamorado de aquel japonés malhumorado. Seguía pensando en cual hubiera sido la respuesta del pelinegro si este lo hubiera oído.

De pronto, luego de mucho tiempo pensando pudo conciliar el sueño. Cayo en sueño tan profundo que no creía ser capaz de despertar alguna vez.

Ya era de mañana, podía escuchar los pájaros entonar las primeras melodías del día. Sentía como si hubiera vuelto de la muerte, realmente había dormido profundo la noche anterior.

Guió su mirada hacia la cama del mayor, esta se encontraba perfectamente tendida, Al parecer Kanda ya se había ido a entrenar, como era de costumbre.

Kanda, ese nombre le daba vueltas en la cabeza constantemente, el corazón le latía fuertemente, al parecer estas emociones incrementaba con el paso del tiempo.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable, estaba enamorado de un hombre, y de un hombre que jamás respondería a sus sentimientos. Sabía que tenía que olvidarse de todo eso, pero sin embargo deseaba fervientemente que el pelinegro sintiera lo mismo por él. Quería que lo quisiese como a nadie más y le dijese que lo amaba. Ahora que había aceptado que lo amaba era todo más difícil, porque era consciente de que este amor dolía más que ningún otro. Porque este amor, era prohibido.

Pero el hecho de estar en esa habitación le reconfortaba, el olor a Kanda estaba por todos lados, era un perfume fresco, y masculino, uno que jamás había sentido, no tenía idea de que perfume utilizaba el otro, si es que utilizaba alguno, pero sabía que era el más exquisito que alguna vez olió.

Se quedo en su cama un buen rato, solo inhalando y exhalando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, de pronto recordó que tenía que ir a su (momentáneamente) antigua habitación para recoger algunas cosas que había olvidado en la mudanza. Se quejo un poco, para luego levantarse. Se puso su típica ropa informal, (camisa blanca, chaleco, y listón rojo) y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir, le hecho una mirada a la habitación, sabía que no podría quedarse ahí para siempre, cuando Lavi regresara se tendría que ir para la habitación de este.

No era que le molestase estar con Lavi, de hecho le agradaba bastante, era muy divertido quedarse con él. Pero estar en la habitación de Kanda y compartir las noches con él, aún cuando la distancia entre estos siempre era enorme, realmente le llenaba.

Era hora de ir a entrenar, tenía que mantenerse en forma, porque aunque no había habido ninguna misión en mucho tiempo nunca se sabía cuando se podría presentar un inconveniente.

Le hubiera gustado mucho solo holgazanear, pero tenía que dar una buena impresión cuando Link regresara. Oh, se había olvidado de él. Ese que era como una sombra para el pequeño. Estaba sumamente agradecido que el alemán se viera envuelto en un caso que requería de todo su tiempo.

L a mañana estaba helada, el cielo estaba gris, era un típico día de invierno. Se dirigió al bosque cercano para comenzar con su actividad, cuando estaba llegando, pudo ver a Kanda que se encontraba meditando, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, ya que Kanda solía meditar siempre adentro.

Se aclaro la garganta y procedió a acercarse a él, sabía que Kanda no estaría contento con su presencia, pero el si lo estaba.

Se sentó a solo unos centímetros del samurái, no sabía si este se había percatado de su presencia, ya que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Era una visión encantadora, tenía el gesto relajado como pocas veces lo había visto y sus facciones tan delicadas resaltaban de su blanco rostro.

Lo observo muy detenidamente, como memorizando cada facción de el oriental. De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz un tanto profunda.

— ¿que tanto me observas pendejo?—

— ¿eh?, ah... Yo… estaba…— se ruborizo, no sabía que contestarle, pues el hecho de ir a entrenar no era escusa para quedársele mirando de esa forma, estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera corrigió a Kanda con respecto al apodo.

—Tsk, ¿a qué has venido?—

—Pues la verdad es que había venido a entrenar, pero al verte, no quise interrumpir tu meditación—

Alego el de pelo plateado con una sonrisa sincera. Kanda se quedo observándole unos instantes

—Siempre tan molesto Moyashi—

—¡Es Allen, bakanda!—

Kanda solo puso un gesto de fastidio y se levanto.

—No... no es necesario que te vayas, ¡puedes quedarte! ¡Quédate!—

Eso había sonado necesitado, demasiado para su gusto, sabía que había puesto un gesto de angustia en su rostro y que ahora Kanda iba a burlarse de él.

—Solo voy a buscar algo caliente, hace mucho frio aquí estúpido—

Allen solo puso un gesto infantil de enfado y asintió. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que lo que menos sentía en ese instante era enfado.

Kanda se la había dejado pasar, quizá no se había percatado.

Podía sentir como su corazón le latía fuerte todavía por la sola presencia del pelilargo

Trató de calmarse un poco, y una vez logrado esto, comenzó con su rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Ya había pasado un buen rato, y Kanda no regresaba, estaba seguro de que no lo haría, No tenia porque hacerlo.

Ya estaba un poco cansado, así que decidió parar unos momentos a descansar.

— ¿Tan pronto y ya estas cansado Moyashi?—

Era Kanda, que traía dos tazas humeantes, y a pesar de que estaba al aire libre se podía sentir en el aire un delicioso aroma a chocolate, mezclado con un olor más tenue que parecía ser el de té.

—Toma. A ver si con esto te dejas de temblar debilucho—

No se había dado cuenta pero, era verdad lo que el otro exorcista le decía, estaba temblando como una hoja, y sin embargo no tenía frio en lo más mínimo. No podía creer que Kanda se hubiera preocupado por él, el solo hecho de traerle esa taza con chocolate caliente hacía que olvide los sobrenombres que el pelinegro agregaba al final de sus oraciones. Se sentía simplemente dichoso. La alegría no cabía en su pecho. Quizás esto era lo que provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera de esa forma.

Kanda se sentó en un tronco que había entre los árboles, pero en ningún momento le dirigía la mirada. Solo se dedicaba a beber su té con sorbos cortos, tenía la vista perdida, parecía pensante, quien sabía en qué. Tampoco le interesaba, le gustaba ver como sus ojos se posaban en la nada, jamás había observado atentamente a los ojos de Kanda, siempre supo que estos eran profundos, pero nunca les observo como ahora.

Tenía una de las miradas más hermosas que alguna vez podía haber visto, era un color café muy intenso, tan intenso que parecía un mar de sentimientos , pero solo en ese momento, porque su mirada siempre era vacía, o fría.

No entendía que pasaba por la mente del mayor, pero fuera lo que fuese podía hacer que su mirada se mutara.

Dichoso de aquel que se encontraba en sus pensamientos en ese instante, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser esa persona.

Fue arrancado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando Kanda levanto su mirada para posar esos hermosos ojos en él, su mirada no había cambiado en lo absoluto, a pesar de que era a Allen a quien miraba. Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron así un buen rato, sin decir nada, solo mirándose. Allen pensó que se perdería en los ojos del otro, pero luego de un rato, reacciono, sintiendo como un color rubí se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al parecer Kanda también había reaccionado, pues aparto la mirada del pequeño chistando como de costumbre.

El silencio se había vuelto incomodo, pero sin embargo no se atrevía a romper con ese hielo. No hizo falta que lo hiciera pues Kanda se levanto dispuesto a marcharse.

—Será mejor que tú también vengas adentro, está haciendo más frio de la cuenta y te vas a enfermar, y yo no voy a hacerte de enfermera, idiota—

—al rato voy—

—como quieras—

Kanda se había mostrado preocupado por el nuevamente, quizá era solo su imaginación, pero con el solo hecho de que hubiera una chance le alcanzaba.

Si su felicidad pudiera hablar, hubiera llenado el lugar con un ruido ensordecedor.

Decidió quedarse allí un rato mas y luego entrar, pues Kanda tenía razón, estaba por comenzar a helar o algo parecido porque hacia mas frio que de lo normal.

Había terminado con su entrenamiento, y ahora se encontraba en su antigua habitación buscando algunas pertenencias que allí habían quedado.

Pero algo no andaba bien, se sentía fatigado, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Pensó que no tendría la más mínima importancia así que tomo sus cosas ignorando los síntomas y se dirigió a la habitación de Kanda, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca según algunos de los que lo habían visto.

Todavía podía recordar la hermosa mirada de Kanda, sentía una gran tibieza cada vez que le miraba, ya no sentía como mil mariposas le revoloteaban en el estomago, cosa que le sucedía cuando recién lo conocía. Ahora con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se había convertido en algo que le llenaba el pecho y que no se podía definir con palabras

Iba tan ensimismado que no se percato de que camino a la habitación de Kanda se había cruzado con la siempre alegre Lenalee.

— ¿Nee Allen-kun, estas oyéndome?—

—lo siento Lenalee, estaba distraído—

— ¿Vas a la cafetería?— Pregunto su amiga mirando con curiosidad las cosas que llevaba en una caja

—No, solo llevo estas cosas a la habitación de Kanda— La chica lo miro con una expresión de pena.

Luego de decir estas palabras sintió un leve mareo que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Te sientes bien Allen? No tienes muy buen aspecto, tienes las mejillas muy rosadas—

—estoy bien, no te preocupes—

Esbozo una gran sonrisa para su amiga, tratando de convencerla.

—De acuerdo pero si te sientes mal me avisas ¿sí?—

—lo haré—

Y así, cada cual siguió su camino.

Una vez que llego a la habitación de Kanda acomodo sus cosas lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, realmente no se sentía muy bien, tenía que descansar un poco, quería ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero en ese estado no podría ni siquiera llegar a dar dos pasos.

Procedió a quitarse el saco que tenia puesto, lo hizo lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, lo cual no fue muy rápido, hizo lo mismo con las otras prendas, abrió el placar de roble que se encontraba en a los pies de su cama contra una pared, ahora estaba dividido, una parte con las cosas de Kanda y otra con las de él. Tomo un pijama color pastel, era su favorito, era una tela muy delgada pero acogedora, y aunque le iba un poco grande le encantaba.

Se lo puso y se metió en la cama que estaba helada, al parecer tardaría un poco en entrar en calor, tenía mucho frio, más de lo común.

Sin darse cuenta se puso en posición fetal, y comenzó a temblar, al rato quedo dormido.

Debió haber escuchado a Kanda.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Había ido a la librería para despejar un poco la mente, había leído un par de libros, y hacia un buen rato que estaba ahí metido, sin embargo no podía apartarse de la mente al Moyashi. Su objetivo era guardar todos sus sentimientos, y algún día (muy lejano) cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, afrontarlos, pero el pequeño imbécil se lo hacía difícil.

Si tan solo no hubiese ido al bosque, todo se encontraría en normales condiciones, pero esa mañana cuando se dirigió a hacer su meditación acostumbrada en uno de los salones, se encontró con unos estúpidos buscadores, al parecer eran los amigos del nuevo aprendiz de su estúpido maestro. Creyó que ya sabrían que esa era la hora en que Kanda meditaba, por lo cual no debían estar ahí, pero como eran relativamente nuevos no tenían por qué saberlo. Entonces se vio obligado a ir al lugar que más práctico le fuera.

Cuando se encontró en el bosque, solo se limito a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero luego de transcurrido un rato llego el Moyashi y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Se hizo el enojado y le dijo un par de palabras al peli plateado. No quería quedarse allí, porque inconscientemente algo crecía dentro del, algo que le asustaba, eran unas ganas de lanzarse sobre el pequeño y hacerle cosas que jamás creyó que querría hacerle a un hombre. ¡Pero joder, Ese no era cualquier hombre!

Aterrorizado por sus propios pensamientos, se levanto dispuesto a irse, y claro que lo hubiera hecho si el menor no le hubiera pedido de una forma tan suplicante que se quedara.

Entonces cedió al pedido del otro y más tarde volvió con algo caliente (tal y como su excusa decía que haría) le trajo al Moyashi chocolate, pues sabía que al niñito le gustaban las cosas dulces e infantiles. Cosa que para él eran asquerosas. Lo único dulce que le gustaba era ese estúpido Moyashi, y quizá… no, nadie más.

Cuando se sentó en aquel tronco recordó lo que le pareció haber oído la noche anterior, por alguna extraña razón esa noche estaba muy cansado así que se quedo dormido en cuanto Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, sin embargo hubiera jurado que escucho la voz del pequeño decirle que le amaba. Algo completamente imposible, estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna broma que le quería jugar su cabeza. Sin embargo estaba casi seguro de haber sentido algo tan suave como un beso en la frente. Debía estar loco.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente del Moyashi. Y se produjo ese instante de incomodidad.

Pero ahora debía olvidar esas cosas, era hora de volver a la realidad, observo el reloj de la biblioteca y se exalto al ver que había pasado más de la mitad del día metido en la puta biblioteca leyendo unos jodidos libros, tratando de olvidarse de ese crio. Era muy tarde, así que se dispuso a dormir.

Llegó a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, y se podía ver un pequeño bulto en la cama, que supuso que era el Moyashi.

Se quito la ropa y se puso la parte de debajo de un pijama y se dejo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Se recostó y paulatinamente cerro sus parpados quedando rendido ante el dios de los sueños, Morfeo.

Estaba profundamente dormido, pero algo lo despertó, no sabía qué horas eran ya, pero supuso que era de madrugada, se encontraba todavía medio dormido cuando pudo escuchar al Moyashi gimotear, le observo, y noto que estaba temblando, ese idiota de seguro no se había puesto las cobijas necesarias

Pero sus quejidos no cesaban, no eran quejidos normales, así que se levanto y busco unas colchas para ponérselas al chiquillo, a ver si con eso detenía sus quejas.

Tomo un par de frazadas del placar y se las tiro por encima. Trato de establecer el menor contacto que pudo, sin siquiera mirarle, pero accidentalmente su mirada se cruzo con la cara del chico de ojos plateados, entonces no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, el Moyashi tenía una expresión de profundo dolor, acerco una de sus manos a la frentes del Moyashi.

Estaba ardiendo.

— ¡oye Moyashi, despierta!—

Pero por más de que le llamara No obtenía respuesta alguna, el Moyashi tenía mucha fiebre y debía hacer algo rápido antes de que comenzara a convulsionar por la fuerte temperatura.

Tomo una toalla que tenía siempre a mano y la humedeció con el agua del vaso que se encontraba en la mesa de luz que separaba su cama de la del Moyashi.

Coloco la toalla mojada en la frente del Moyashi, obteniendo a cambio un fuerte gemido ahogado de dolor.

—iré a buscar ayuda Moyashi, ya vuelvo—

—no… no te vayas—susurro el pequeño con voz angustiada. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos

Kanda se sorprendió

—Debo hacerlo— dijo con un tono uniforme

—ya… estoy mejor—

Sabía que era mentira, pero el Moyashi no quería soltarle el brazo, le estaba apretando tan fuerte que le lastimaba, aun con fiebre y todo tenía una fuerza increíble.

—de acuerdo, me quedare, ahora destápate un poco—

—No quiero, tengo mucho frio—

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer que tu fiebre baje—

Lo destapo un poco observando como el pequeño se encogía tanto que parecía un ovillo

Prendió la luz del velador que se encontraba en la mesa de luz, justo al lado de su reloj con la flor de loto.

Entonces observo claramente la cara del Moyashi con las mejillas súper coloradas, y los ojos cerrados. No podía dejar de temblar. Le preocupada enormemente que estuviera en este estado. Tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería. Aunque sabía que para esas horas ya no debía haber nadie allí, supuso que encontraría los recursos necesarios como para hacer que la temperatura del menor disminuyera.

— ¡Levántate Moyashi! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería—

El Moyashi no le contestaba, solo temblaba cada vez más, si no detenía la fiebre entraría en shock, y podría sufrir algún tipo de daño irremediable. No tenía otro remedio, tendría que cargarlo hasta la enfermería. Así que lo tomo de los brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cuello. Para su sorpresa el chico no opuso resistencia, y por el contrario de aferro con fuerza al japonés. Justo como una película romántica. Asqueroso.

Lo cargo así hasta la enfermería, pero como supuso, no había nadie. Siempre que se necesitaba algo, esa puta gente no se encontraba en el lugar.

Al parecer la puerta estaba abierta puesto que apenas empujo un poco con el cuerpo esta se abrió de par en par.

Conocía de memoria ese lugar, puesto que luego de algunas misiones debía ir allí para hacerse unos tratamientos, después de todo su tatuaje ya no era tan rápido como antes.

Apoyo al Moyashi en una de las camillas, y se dirigió al baño del lugar. Abrió una de las canillas (la de agua fría) y lleno la bañera hasta la mitad. Volvió hasta la sala principal tomo al chiquillo nuevamente y se dirigió al baño, le quito la parte superior de pijama con mucho cuidado, quedando el menor solo con esos pantalones que le quedaban tan holgados. Estaba por introducirlo en la bañera pero su intento se vio frustrado por un Moyashi que no le quería soltar la camisa. Inconsciente y todo, se rehusaba a entrar a la tina tal y como lo haría un gato.

—necesito que cooperes Moyashi, de otra forma no podre ayudarte—

—lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho—el Moyashi por fin había entreabierto los ojos, y le pedía perdón, un perdón que no necesitaba, no había por qué pedir disculpas, después de todo, a Kanda le gustaba ayudarle. Tener ese pequeño cuerpo tan cerca, le gustaba todo eso, aunque no le gustaba que fuera en esa situación.

—estas disculpado, ahora deja de patalear, y metete—

El Moyashi hiso lo que el mayor le ordenaba, no pudo evitar emitir un fuerte grito, ya que el agua estaba muy fría a comparación del hirviente cuerpo de Allen. No lo culpaba, eso debió ser doloroso.

Kanda solo se limito a tomar un jarro y vertió agua sobre el cuerpo del Moyashi, esperando con eso que la fiebre desapareciera. Así se paso un buen rato, solo sentado en el suelo al lado de esa bañera en la que estaba esa persona que le producía todos esos sentimientos tan encontrados, esos que quería olvidar. El tonto Moyashi le ofrecía una vista realmente encantadora, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y un gesto de incomodidad, las mejillas ya no estaban tan coloradas como antes. Ahora estaba más bien pálido, pero los labios de un rojo intenso, casi como si llevara puesto algún labial de mujer.

Al parecer la fiebre había disminuido pues ya no temblaba. Intento corroborarlo poniendo su mano sobre una de las suaves majillas del Moyashi, a penas su mano rosó esa delicada piel, el menor lo tomo acurrucándose aun con más fuerza contra su mano. Al parecer la fiebre había disminuido bastante. Era hora de llevar al Moyashi de nuevo a la habitación.

Recorrió los largos y desiertos pasillos de la orden con un Moyashi empapado en brazos, mientras que todos dormían plácidamente él tenía que llevar a cabo el trabajo de otros, uno que, debía admitir, no le molestaba realizar. Una vez en la habitación lo sentó en la cama.

—Quítate los pantalones que están empapados Moyashi—

El pequeño obedeció, se quito los pantalones y se puso lo que el otro le había dado, Kanda no le miraba, solo tomo un pijama y ropa interior que saco de la parte que correspondía al Moyashi de placar y se lo arrojo diciéndole que se lo pusiera y tratara de descansar un poco

Se retiro de la habitación, iba ir a la cafetería en busca de agua para el menor.

Al regresar pudo observar que Allen estaba completamente destapado sentado en la cama, tenía el rostro cubierto por un leve sudor, tenía la mirada cansada, al parecer tener tanta fiebre lo había agotado.

— ¿qué traes ahí Kanda?—

—Es agua, seguramente ya estas empezando a sentir los efectos del antifebril que te di, por lo tanto estas comenzando a sudar, vas a perder mucho liquido así que necesitaras re-hidratarte—

Dijo mientras que se sentaba en la punta de la cama del chico.

— ¿sabes mucho de esto verdad?—

—Pues… eso no viene al caso—

—entiendo… no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes—

—pues aunque me obligaras no me harías decírtelo—

El menor solo se limito a poner una mueca de desagrado que cambio repentinamente por una de agradecimiento.

—Gracias—

—si, como digas—

Era Kanda quien quería agradecerle por el solo hecho de dejase ayudar. El menor solo lo observaba como queriendo decir algo, pero cada vez que entreabría los labios para decirlo se callaba de golpe. Finalmente dejo escapar lo que quería decir.

—de verdad te agradezco… yo… debí hacerte caso y entrar, de esa forma no tendría s que haberte tomado todas estas molestias—

— ¿Por qué te sientes tan agradecido?—

—Porque me gustas—

Abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando escucho esto, estaba seguro de que había oído mal.

El de ojos plateados Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, no supo en qué momento pero el Moyashi había tomado uno de los mechones de su pelo y había comenzado a acariciarlo con mucho cuidado.

—Recuéstate Moyashi, ya te está subiendo la fiebre—

— ¡No es fiebre baka! ¡Es lo que siento!—

No sabía que decirle, la verdad que lo que sentía por Allen iba más allá de un "me gustas", era algo tan profundo que aunque quisiera decirlo no podría expresarse de la forma correcta. Pero suponía que un "me gustas" era un buen comienzo. Quería salir de allí. Alejarse. Porque estaba por cometer algo que se encontraba prohibido por la iglesia y por la sociedad… esperen un minuto, ¿desde cuándo le importaban la iglesia y la sociedad? Los aborrecía.

—Al carajo con la iglesia y la sociedad—

E hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de los horrores que contiene, sepan comprender y como ya saben cualquier queja me la hacen saber :) (me salio en rima o.o ) reviews son bienvenidos!

saludos!

**Meiko!**


	5. Volviendo a ser niños

No se que me paso con este fic, no podia continuarlo, no encontraba la forma adecuada, me santaba frente a la camputadora y me quedaba mirandolo y pensando como continuarlo, tuve que obligarme a mi misma a continuarlo incluso cuando no queria hacerlo, pero ahora ya esta! ya encontre la inspiración, era solo un mal momento, ahora todo va bien, es mas, ya tengo terminado el capitulo siguiente!

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron review, me encanta leerlos! ^^ aunque este un poco ocupada mientras que mas review dejen mas pronto actualizaré (si, es chantaje xD) Bueno, este capitulo no se si es lo que esperaban (si no lo es díganmelo). ya que me costo mucho y fue un obstáculo, pero creo que lo logre vencer (ja! creías que ibas a poder con migo fucker)

**Disclaimer:** man y sus personajes pertenecen a hoshino Katsura T.T

**Raiting:** T

**Aclaraciones:** lenguaje vulgar :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**~†» Volviendo a ser niños «†~**

En ese instante no pudo pensar nada más, no importaba que no fuera el momento apropiado, tenía que agradecerle, sentía una profunda necesidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que él había hecho por él. Supuso que haberle ayudado de seguro había cansado mucho al otro, y a pesar de eso se seguía preocupando. No podía hacer más que simplemente agradecerle. Porque era demasiada la felicidad que sentía, a pesar del extremo cansancio provocado por la fiebre que había tenido hacia un rato.

Y entonces el mayor le preguntaba que por que le agradecía tanto. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio? Porque lo amaba demasiado, y porque le ardía el pecho cada vez que recibía un buen trato por parte de este. Porque no había palabras en el mundo que pudieran describir lo que le hacía sentir. Fue en ese preciso instante que decidió que era hora de hacer que el mayor escuchara lo que se había negado a escuchar la noche anterior.

-Porque me gustas.

No era exactamente eso lo que quería decirle, pero no podía decir que lo amaba tan pronto, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que eso fuera amor, solo sabía que un "me gustas" se quedaba corto cuando se trataba de esos sentimientos que abordaban su ser, era mejor esperar un poco para decir esto, no quería asustar al mayor con una confesión de esta magnitud, solo quería que las cosas fluyeran con tranquilidad, tal y como lo haría el rio luego de una tormenta.

Así que creyó que para empezar estaba bien. Sentía que su corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, ese golpeteo que no cesaría hasta el día de su muerte lo obligaba a tomar bocanadas de aire cada vez más grandes. Iba a estallar en llanto, no por tristeza sino porque era un sentimiento tan fuerte que la única forma de desahogarse en ese instante era a través de las lágrimas o el colapso total de su sistema. Justo cuando creyó que iba a desmallarse o algo parecido el japonés dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien. Pero pudo detectar perfectamente que se trato de una grosería o algo parecido, Algo como "al carajo con la iglesia y la sociedad"

Y en ese instante sintió los labios del mayor posarse en un beso delicado contra los suyos, no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedo helado ante la acción, quizá esa era la forma que tenia Kanda de decirle "a mí también"

Podía sentir que la suavidad del beso se desvanecía, el japonés se había alejado solo unos centímetros y le observaba con una mirada que no lograba descifrar, y sin siquiera darse cuenta fue él quien comenzó un nuevo beso. Sintió la lengua del mayor posarse sobre sus labios tratando así de abrirse paso con la misma, y sin más entreabrió un poco la boca para dejarlo hacer lo que deseaba. Sentía como esa lengua cálida se abría paso en su boca recorriéndola con gran gusto. Era una sensación nueva para él, la textura, el sabor y la calidez de la cavidad del otro le fascinaban de un modo extraño. Trato de seguir al mayor como pudo, puesto que no tenía mucha experiencia en el asunto. Mientras tanto le acariciaba los largos y sedosos cabellos.

No tardo mucho en quedarse sin aire viéndose obligado a separarse, dejando así un delgado y casi imperceptible hilo de saliva que se deshizo al instante, estaba completamente ruborizado, sentía que el corazón le latía tan rápido que se le saldría por la boca, trato de no establecer contacto visual con el samurái. Solo tenía la mirada gacha.

Sintió que Kanda le tomaba suavemente el mentón para obligarlo a subir la cabeza encontrándose así con esos majestuosos ojos que antes había observado. Podría quedarse una vida eterna tan solo observando aquellos ojos tan oscuros y profundos. Había algo allí que no podía descifrar, alguna especie de secreto, era como si pudiera ver el alma de Kanda atreves de estos, era la mirada de alguien que había pasado por muchas cosas, y sin embargo el no sabía nada del pasado del mayor, tampoco importaba. El mayor depositó otro suave beso en los labios del pequeño, quien solo se quedo congelado ante esa acción tan sutil.

—Yo… bueno… el beso…—

—Acuéstate y descansa Moyashi—

Kanda usaba otra vez ese tono uniforme que solía tener con todos y lo observaba con una mirada muy fría, casi como arrepentido de lo que había hecho unos segundos antes, No pudo evitarlo, solo se abalanzo para abrazarlo muy fuerte, no quería separarse ni un centímetro, no quería que ese momento terminara, y sin embargo el pelinegro trato de alejarlo, sin éxito.

—No te voy a soltar… no hasta que me digas algo…—

— ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañado—

— ¿a ti también te gusto?—

—tsk, si no me gustaras no te habría besado ¿no?—

Soltó el agarre por el cual tenía sujeto al mayor. No pudo evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, sentía las saladas gotas caer contorneando sus sonrosadas mejillas. Todo aquello era demasiado, tenía que descansar un poco, todavía no se sentía del todo recuperado. Se recostó, cerró los ojos con pesadez , de pronto sintió como Kanda se estaba levantando y lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que del tirón Kanda quedara sentado junto a él, que no abrió sus ojos ni un momento.

—Quédate a mi lado—

El mayo solo quedo callado un instante indeciso, luego procedió a correr al de pelos plateados sin ninguna sutileza.

—Oye bakanda! Más sutileza que estoy enfermo—

—es tu culpa por no moverte—

—tú vas del otro lado, pasa por encima de mí—

— ¡eres un pendejo pretencioso!—

Aunque el mayor se había quejado, obedeció lo que el otro le dijo y paso por encima del menor aplastándolo por unos segundos mientras que su cuerpo pasaba al otro lado, quedando así del lado de la pared. Apenas el mayor se hubo acomodado se poso sobre su pecho, estaba algo tenso, era una situación rara; "empalagosa" esa era la palabra que de seguro pensaba el pelilargo, Podía sentir la tibieza del cuerpo del otro bajo suyo, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del mayor, eran normales, nada comparado a lo que el experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca suyo. Era una sensación simplemente deslumbrante, le producía tranquilidad y a la vez inquietud, otra vez los sentimientos encontrados… pronto se percato de que Kanda se relajaba completamente, se había quedado dormido, se veía apacible, un gesto muy natural de comodidad era lo que ahora podía ver en el rostro del exorcista malhumorado y huraño.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que se tratase de un sueño, que fuera producto de su imaginación. Esbozo una sonrisa interior y se estiro un poco, solo para llegar a los labios del otro, para luego depositar un suave pero no por eso menos significativo, un beso de buenas noches, (lo que quedaba de esta)

Ya había amanecido, y era muy temprano pero unos movimientos brutos de su "almohada" fueron lo que lo despertaron, sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, al parecer la fiebre traía sus consecuencias.

— ¡buenos días! dijo con una voz de dormido muy seductora y los ojos entrecerrados—

—buenos… tsk, apártate Moyashi tengo que levantarme—

Observo como el mayor se levantaba y se ponía su camisa blanca recién lavada y se cambiaba los pantalones. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada, cosa que Kanda notó.

—eres como una condenada niña ¿lo sabías?—

— ¡cállate desgraciado!—

Le miro a los ojos con cara de enojado y las mejillas infladas, una expresión muy infantil era lo que ahora presentaba su rostro, y luego le volvió la espalda en la cama. Repentinamente sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. Sentía el cálido aliento de Kanda sobre su cuello.

—te ves muy lindo enojado—Y luego dio una pequeña lamida en la oreja del menor.

hizo que se estremeciera, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, luego solo se puso completamente colorado, y dio un respingo tratando de regañar al mayor por la acción previa. Pero se encontraba solo en la habitación.

—**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Se dirigía a la oficina de Komui con los pensamientos totalmente alborotados. ¿Qué carajo había sido todo aquello? Todavía no podía creer lo sucedido. Era todo demasiado confuso. Había pasado la noche abrazado al Moyashi. A ese que tanto odió en un principio y tanto amaba ahora. Todo era demasiado perfecto en ese momento, pero seguía confundido. Para él no era tan fácil, El no era fácil. Su mente iba más allá de un "me gustas" estaba confundido… jamás podría hacer del todo feliz al Moyashi debido a su temperamento y excesivo orgullo, si, su perdición. El orgullo.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a esa situación?, ¿cómo fue que termino enamorado del Moyashi estúpido? Ya se lo había planteado anteriormente, esa vez en la azotea, y lo había aceptado, pero ahora que todas emociones resurgían, no era tan sencillo como creía.

¿Cuando fue que se vio obligado a plantearse sus sentimientos de otra forma?, ¡oh si! Fue luego de esa discusión tan absurda que habían tenido en aquella ocasión, Allen trato de meterse con su pasado… no supo bien porque pero reacciono muy mal, había dejado por primera vez en su vida que algo le afectara, y para colmo se había mostrado vulnerable ¡cuán patético había sido!

Todo por culpa de Su pasado... Sabía que ese hijo de puta nunca lo iba a dejar en paz. Estaba marcado a fuego en su interior.

De pronto se topo con la puerta de su destino, tenía que decirle a Komui lo de la fiebre de Allen, golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se decidió a marcharse un tanto encolerizado pero escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la oficina que le decía que pase. Obedeció pero el lugar se encontraba aparentemente desierto, solo había una gran silla de espaldas a la puerta, había alguien sentado en la misma, se trataba de Lenalee.

—buenos días Kanda—dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días— dijo con su típico tono áspero

—Mi hermano está ocupado con unos asuntos que surgieron, así que lo estoy ayudando ordenando unos papeles—

-no te he preguntado.

— lo sé. Sabes, el nunca me pide que haga nada más que café, pero creo que está muy ocupado con un "proyecto misterioso" Del cual se niega a hablarme—

La pequeña de ojos amatista lo miraba y sonreía con gran naturalidad, como si no le fastidiase en lo absoluto que alguien le ocultara cosas.

—tsk, en fin solo vine para decirle a tu loco hermano que el Moyashi tuvo fiebre anoche—

— ¿QUEEE? Como que Allen tuvo fiebre, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Le ha bajado? ¿Le duele algo? Lo iré a ver—

—está descansando, ve un poco más tarde—

Se produjo un gran silencio, la chica iba a decir algo pero cambio de opinión al ver el rostro de Kanda, volvió a poner su sonrisa de antes

— ¿ya te has encargado de él no?—

—Si ¬¬ —

—eso es bueno… muy bueno—

— ¡adiós!—

Y así se retiro dando un portazo. Le molestaba de sobremanera a que esa jodida niña pudiera leerle los pensamientos de esa manera, ¡que mierda se creía!

Por otro lado, se olvido de lo que había ocurrido unos segundos antes para luego recordar lo que dijo Lenalee

"_creo que está muy ocupado con un proyecto misterioso Del cual se niega a hablarme."_

Eso era sospechoso, no era que le interesaba la vida de los demás, pero no era bueno que Komui estuviera metido en algo.

Iba a ir a meditar, pero escucho una voz familiar que le llamaba, era el Moyashi

—que haces levantado, tú no estás bien, ve a la cama —

—Solo me levante a comer enfermera—

— ¿a quién le dices enfermera Moyashi?—

—a ti bakanda, no te enojes tanto, con esos cabellos tan largos podrías pasar perfectamente por una—

—El único afeminado aquí eres tu niñita—

Al parecer Allen se encontraba mucho mejor, pues habían comenzado a discutir como de costumbre. Ahora se encontraba uno a centímetros del otro, diciéndose groserías mutuamente

—un día de estos te cortare el cabello mientras que duermes y lo venderé, me hare millonario y pagare las deudas que mi maestra me deja—

— ¡y yo venderé el tuyo como una rareza al zoológico!—

De pronto pararon ambos quedando en silencio, sus miradas se encontraron, y simultáneamente se encontraron en un beso apasionado, no era nada comparado del primer beso que se habían dado, este era desesperado, un beso que venía del enojo, y se hacía cada vez más apasionado, ambas lenguas entablaban una lucha por ver quién ganaba más espacio en la boca del otro, las manos las caricias se hacían más INTENSAS.

Tuvo que separar un poco al Moyashi quien no pareció nada contento por la acción, no es que no quisiera seguir con aquello, pero estaban en los pasillos de la orden y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos así. A partir de ahora tenían que ser más cautelosos lo que hacían y delante de quien lo hacían.

— ¿a-a dónde vas Kanda?—

—a meditar—

— ¿Te veré luego?—Dijo Allen con un tono de preocupación

—cuenta con eso—

No era imprescindible el meditar pero supuso que un poco de claridad no le vendría mal. Paso por un par de sectores que estaban apestados de buscadores hablando de sus supuestos sacrificios, escucho a uno decir algo de una supuesta reunión entre Leverrier y los supervisores de las secciones más importantes, pero como no era su costumbre escuchar conversaciones y a él le valía una mierda lo que hicieran siguió de largo. Quizá debió haber escuchado aquello, pues parecía serio, pero el solo se limitaba a hacer lo que era su responsabilidad, lo que pasara alrededor suyo no era su problema. O al menos así era hasta hacia unos meses.

Medito durante una hora y media, lo cual era extraño ya que sus meditaciones solo duraban hasta una hora, supuso que no estaba mal, se dirigía ahora a entrenar, pero choco con el ayudante de Komui… River.

—ah! Kanda! ¿Podrías ayudarme con estas cosas? Es que Lavi está de misión y en el departamento tenemos demasiadas cosas—

—Y tú porque crees que yo voy a hacer eso, no es mi trabajo, ve y jode a alguien más—

—ya sé que no es tu trabajo, pero todos en la orden están ayudando, ¿sebes? Nos han llegado muchos papeles en estos últimos días desde la reunión que tuvieron los supervisores…—

—tsk, ¡de acuerdo dame esa mierda!—

El rostro de River se ilumino por completo, realmente parecía necesitado, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero antes que hacer nada era preferible eso, no veía la hora de que le mandaran en una misión, hacia meses que no salía de ese asqueroso lugar. Y pensar tanto no era bueno. Algo raro sucedía.

Ahora sí que estaba fastidiado, había llegado a la biblioteca y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, trabajo que no le correspondía. Agradeció que el lugar fuera muy silencioso. Se trataba una antigua biblioteca, bastante grande, tenia centenares de libros, había un vitral que servía como única luz, una vez que el sol se ponía no solía rondar nadie por aquella zona, pero había velas en unos candelabros que servían a todo aquel que se quedara con recargo de tarea.

Ahora ya estaba atardeciendo, la luz excesivamente anaranjada bañaba todo el lugar, y en una silla aterciopelada color bordó se encontraba Kanda con sus manos posadas en una mesa de madera tallada, hacía rato que se encontraba ordenando aquellos papeles, tenía que admitir que ya estaba un poco cansado, y por sobre todo fastidiado. De pronto su oído se agudizo cuando oyó como la antigua puerta del lugar rechinaba abriéndose muy lentamente.

Solo se quedo observando muy atentamente y sin bajar la guardia a la puerta que se abría, de pronto vio la cara del peli plateado que se asomaba con un gesto de curiosidad.

— ¿qué quieres mierda Moyashi?—

El menor se sobresalto

—es Allen ¡bastardo!—

—Si, como digas… al grano—

— Bueno... River san me pidió que si podía ayudarte…—

—Tienes que guardar reposo—

—ya estoy bien, unas enfermeras me dieron antifebriles y antibióticos, dijeron que es una simple gripe ^^ —

Separó un par de hojas (muy pocas) y se las tiro a un lado de la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Ordénalos por fecha y lugar—

—enseguida…—

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, y ninguno había pronunciado palabra. Cuando se volteo para ver si el otro había terminado se encontró con un Moyashi con la vista perdida posando su barbilla y cachete sobre una de sus manos con un gesto muy infantil.

— ¿Terminaste?—

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, termine. ^^ —

—Si te aburres te puedes ir—

— ¡No! No, no es eso—

— ¿y entonces?—

—Es que… ¡no importa!—

No iba a forzarlo a que le dijera así que volvió a lo suyo, le dio un par de hojas más y al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño ya había terminado, era bastante rápido. Ahora se había levantado de su silla y curioseaba todo el lugar, revisaba un par de libros y luego los dejaba, como haciéndose el desentendido.

Así había estado un rato largo… y de pronto se acerco a donde estaba el haciéndose el que miraba los lápices que estaban al lado de su mano.

Estaba muy cerca suyo, y ahora miraba las hojas en las que escribía, Kanda se corrió un poco hacia atrás reposándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y haciéndola un tanto hacia atrás, permitiendo que el Moyashi mirara los papeles con mayor facilidad, pero al hacerse hacia atrás, el chico se sentó sobre su regazo volteando ahora hacia él.

—deberíamos tomarnos un descanso ¿no?—

Ahora el Moyashi lo rodeaba con sus brazos y estaba muy cerca de su cara, mirándole a los ojos unos segundos y luego mirando hacia sus labios…

Trato de hacer la cara hacia atrás, pero chocó con el respaldo de la silla no supo porque, pero quería huirle al beso. El Moyashi poso un beso muy suavemente, se separo unos segundos y volvió a posar otro beso un tanto menos delicado, pero sin introducirle la lengua.

Luego solo se recostó sobre uno de sus hombros y suspiro. No iba a decirle nada porque las palabras arruinarían el momento. Hubiera deseado algo un poco más intenso que ese beso, pero el solo hecho de que haya sido el Moyashi quien inicio la acción era un gran avance.

Esa era su extraña relación (si así podía llamarse). Esa que había empezado hacia tan poco, no eran hombres de muchas palabras, o al menos así era él. El Moyashi solo lo complacía no diciendo mucho, pero sabía que por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, lo veía en sus plateados ojos.

—Dime… ¿Q-que se supone que somos nosotros?—

— ¿nosotros? Pues… no lo sé, no es necesario ponerle un nombre ¿o sí?—

—Hm… supongo que no- dijo con aire ausente—

No iba a decirle que eran novios o alguna de esas cosas, eso eran las parejas normales, y ellos… bueno, no eran lo que tradicionalmente se llama "normal" lo cual no le afectaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, le agradaba, supuso que el menor pensaba de la misma manera. Suponía que Allen sabía más que nadie que no podía esperar cosas como esas de él. Lo que sentía no podía ser nombrado, no era algo como un objeto, era un sentimiento, y hasta ahora no podía tan siquiera describirlo de manera correcta... Y ahora tenía al Moyashi a su merced, ¡carajo! ¿Que no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba controlarse? Quería tirar todos los papeles del escritorio y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, ¡pero no! Demonios no podía hacer eso, no tan rápido… no así.

Para que esto sucediera tenía que estar completamente seguro acerca de ellos.

El Moyashi seguía abrazado a él, mirándolo con una cara de ingenuidad total, se estaba resbalando, y a cada rato trataba de acomodarse rozando así la entrepierna de Kanda, quien comenzó a sentirse acalorado.

—deja de moverte, me voy a caer, y si eso pasa, ¡te voy a patear el culo!—

—no es necesario, no nos vamos a caer—

No supo bien porque, pero en ese instante le pareció ver un aura gris alrededor del Moyashi, tenía una expresión de melancolía, los ojos posados en la nada y una sonrisa estática.

— ¿hay algo que te incomode?—

—N-no… es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento—

—No me vengas con esas estupideces—

—es en serio Kanda… ¿no has notado que algo raro sucede en la orden?—

—pues…—

—olvídalo, deben ser ideas mías. ^^ Sabes… será mejor que prendamos todas los candelabros, se está poniendo oscuro—

—puedes irte a dormir si quieres Moyashi, yo te alcanzare luego—

—No, me quedare a ayudarte, se lo prometí a River san, además… me gusta estar contigo—

—como quieras, luego no me culpes—

—no lo hare, solo… quiero quedarme a tu lado—

El Moyashi hablaba como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos, y eso no iba a suceder. El estaría para el siempre, aun cuando su cuerpo se desvaneciera… aun cuando envejezca...

_"Aun cuando envejeciéramos ¿vendremos a verlas verdad?"_

—si…—

— ¿qué?—

— ¿Ugh? Nada, no dije nada—

Así se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche, solo ordenando papeles, y aunque muchas cosas pasaran por sus mentes no dijeron nada.

Cuando terminaron ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia su habitación, esa que sería testigo del pecado en su forma más pura…

Kanda se preparó para dormir, y Allen hizo lo mismo. El mayor se dispuso a recostarse sobre su cama y darle a su cuerpo el descanso que este tanto le pedía. Esto era aún más estresante que salir de misión... No se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a estas... Después de todo, este era el único motivo por el cual vivía, matar akumas y derrotar al conde.

Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y en el preciso momento en el que estaba por cerrar sus ojos, escucho la suave voz del Moyashi.

—Oye… ¿p-puedo dormir contigo?- dijo haciendo la mirada a un lado—

No le contesto nada, solo abrió las sabanas como invitándolo a entrar, invitación que el menor no despreciaría. Se sentía como un niño nuevamente, como un estúpido niño enamorado…

Detestaba tener que admitirlo, pero realmente le gustaba mucho estar así con él, sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo, la suavidad de esa piel, el aroma de esos cabellos, Cielos, le hubiera encantado hacer algo más que dormir aquella noche, pero por lo pronto se contendría, iría despacio aunque le pesara, no porque quisiera hacer de eso especial, ¡carajo que no! Era simplemente que quería estar pleno, con las ideas en su lugar para darle a ese crio la follada que se merecía. Porque sabía que en el fondo el Moyashi también debía desear algo más que unos inocente besos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante tarde, tenia al Moyashi sobre su pecho acurrucado, no tenía idea de cómo había podido dormir con ese molesto chico sobre él. Quizás era que el cansancio no era pretencioso. Se lo quito lentamente cuidando de no despertarlo. El otro solo se quejo un poco y se abrazo a la almohada que Kanda puso en su reemplazo. Tenía que escaparse antes de que el otro se despertara y le obligara a quedarse. Definitivamente era algo infantil.

* * *

Bueno, ahí estuvo el capitulo que tanto costó. espero sinceramente de todo corazón que les haya gustado. y nuevamente perdón!

pronto vendrá lo interesante señoras y señores, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ;)

espero que dejen mas de sus hermosos reviews que tanto me alegran, por que aunque les parezca tontito me alegran de verdad.

**Meiko!**


	6. Una sonrisa y un adios

doble capitulo para ponerme al día con mi otra cuenta :D

**Advertencias:** vocabulario obseno, lemon.

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer:** -man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura T_T

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**~†» Una sonrisa y un adiós «†~**

Estaba un tanto preocupada, hacía rato que lo veía actuar sospechoso, sabía que trataba de ocultarle algo, pero su hermano era muy torpe para ese tipo de cosas, y ella le conocía muy bien. Le preocupaba que no confiara en ella, no era la primera vez que sucedía de todas formas.

Su hermano era un perro fiel de la orden y debía obedecer si quería permanecer al lado de Lenalee, aun si para esto fuera necesario ocultarle cosas.

No sabía porque, pero últimamente se sentía sola, hacía rato que no veía a Lavi, ya que este había salido de misión hacia ya un mes, su hermano le huía cada vez que podía solo para evitar las preguntas a las que vería sometido, y Allen... Bueno, hacia ya unas semanas que actuaba de manera extraña, no andaba por lugares públicos y cuando lo hacía era solo para comer, dirigirle una tierna pero falsa sonrisa y largarse de nuevo, actuaba así desde… si, desde que estaba con Kanda y compartían la habitación, era obvio lo que sucedía, pero claramente no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Después de todo ella solo era una compañera de misiones, ¿era eso lo que Allen y los demás la consideraban?

Sin saber por qué se le nublo la vista y le invadió una sensación de vacío al pensar esto, por que para ella sus "compañeros" eran su familia, su vida, y hubiera arriesgado todo por ellos, pero que tal si tan solo era un estorbo, tan solo alguien más...

Y entonces una lagrima le corrió por sus mejillas dolía mucho sentirse solo, a veces uno puede estar rodeado de muchas personas y sentir que no hay nadie a tu lado…

Aunque ella pareciera o más bien dicho se hiciera la despistada estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Allen y Kanda, ella no podía ser engañada tan fácilmente.

Desde el primer momento en que se vieron esos dos se odiaron, pero la verdad era otra, y ella se había percatado de esto inclusive antes de que ellos mismos lo supieran y ahora parecía que lo habían descubierto, eso la hacía muy feliz, porque sus seres más queridos podrían finalmente encontrar la felicidad plena.

Aun así… tenía miedo, que pasaría si la orden se enterara de esto… o si Lavi… no, eso no pasaría, el estaba de misión, y no se enteraría

De pronto recordó el momento en el que ingreso en la orden, cuando se negaba a aceptar su vida como una exorcista, así... hundida en la completa oscuridad, solo esperando… esperando a que llegara alguien a sacarla de ese inmenso agujero de soledad en que se encontraba sumida, solo podía anhelar el estar con su único familiar, la única persona en el planeta por la cual continuaba en pie

Cuando ya no quedaba más que rendirse y esperar la muerte, cuando ya daba lo mismo vivir que morir, cuando había bajado los brazos y solo le quedaba el ocaso, apareció su hermano, devolviéndole la vida…

Ahora se dirigió lentamente hacia ningún lugar, solo caminando y pensando, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos una verdadera enredadera en la cual se encontraba atrapada.

Iba con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo a medida que caminaba, y de pronto se topó con la sala en la cual solía meditar Kanda, y en donde ella solía refugiarse para no tener que ver a Leverrier, ese lugar le reconfortaba de alguna manera, por que el mayor de algún modo la consolaba, su silencio era reconfortante.

Cuando entro no encontró más que ese silencio avasallante del cual hablaba, y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas en la posición de loto.

Y si, se sentía un poco más tranquila pero definitivamente algo faltaba, al parecer era el silencio de Kanda lo que lograba tranquilizarla, y supo que lo terriblemente triste era que las cosas no eran como antes, y que no podía quitarse la sensación del pecho de que algo sucedería muy pronto, que algo iba a cambiar para siempre.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría, por que comprendió que la felicidad de sus seres queridos era lo más importante del mundo para ella y estaba segura que ese afecto era reciproco

Y mientras el alma le volvía al cuerpo un nuevo sentimiento afloro; preocupación, le resultaba más que obvio lo que sucedía entre Allen y Kanda, y le alegraba mucho por sus amigos pero sabía que no estaban en el lugar más indicado para que su amor aflorara

Y si alguien se enteraba… no quería imaginarse lo que les podría pasar…

Se levanto y se dirigió hasta la cafetería, tenía un apetito digno de Allen Walker, eso la hizo sonreír un poco, una vez que llego ordeno una comida liviana y se dirigió a sentarse, estaban allí unos buscadores reunidos, algunos de ellos reían otros se compadecían, pero todos tenían algo en común, sus misiones en la vida.

Todos para ella sin excepción de ninguno eran su familia, su gran familia con un fin en común: matar al conde del milenio.

Siguió con su comida, ese día se encontraba sola pues su hermano había salido misteriosamente nuevamente, Lavi no había vuelto y Allen y Kanda… quien sabía.

Y de pronto escucho a unos buscadores decir algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera…

Estaban murmurando algo sobre unos experimentos que querían realizar con algunos exorcistas, un proyecto denominado: "terceros exorcistas"

No entendía bien de que se trataba todo eso, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, menos si estaba relacionado con ese temible hombre: Leverrier

Esa persona que tanto miedo le daba, miedo y asco, porque era un ser completamente asqueroso sin ninguna clase de valores morales. Un ser que con tal de lograr su cometido no iba a reparar en daños a los demás. Era alguien de quien debía cuidarse y debía cuidar a sus amigos, principalmente a Allen.

La situación con él era muy tensa, estaba en la mira de la orden oscura injustamente. Si bien comprendía que el menor representaba una gran amenaza por ser el catorceavo, estaba más que segura que Allen no dejaría que tomaran poder de su cuerpo y mente. Allen había dicho que prefería morir que ser un enemigo y Lenalee le creía.

Pero a la orden no le importaba en lo absoluto si Allen Walker era un exorcista fiel, para ellos Allen era una amenaza. E iban a mantenerlo cerca hasta que no les sirviera, y una vez que las memorias del catorceavo despertaran por completo iba a deshacerse de él, como lo hicieron durante mucho tiempo con todo aquello que les estorbara

Y no importaría cuan duro hubiera trabajado Allen para derrotar al conde, no importaba si arriesgo su vida más de una vez por la orden oscura y sus amigos, simplemente seria eliminado como a un traidor.

Podrían haberlo hecho hacia mucho tempo, podrían haber eliminado al mal de raíz, matar al exorcista Allen Walker señalándolo como un "enemigo" y todo estaría acabado, pero iban a exprimir hasta la última gota de su amigo.

"mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún mas" eso había dicho Leverrier.

Solo alguien de su calaña podría decir algo como eso, solo alguien tan nefasto como él podía decir que Allen era un enemigo, pero no podía culparlo, porque en su subconsciente, cuando la noche era silenciosa y no había estrellas en el cielo ella se hacia una sola pregunta ¿es Allen Walker alguien de quien yo debería desconfiar? Hacía tiempo que pensaba en eso, le atormentaba, tenia peleas internas consigo misma, a veces desconfiaba, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a creer en Allen.

Allen era su fiel amigo, ella lo amaba más que a nadie en ese lugar, e iba a confiar en el aun cuando no debiera.

Le parecía algo horrible el tan solo pensar que Allen era alguien malo, pero era excusable, a veces de tanto oír las cosas uno las integra como propias.

Ahora había terminado su comida, se encontraba con la vista perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Se levanto y decidió que averiguaría hasta la última parte de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en sus narices. Trataría de comunicarse con Lavi, quizá el supiera algo. Por algo lo habían enviado a él a investigar, el era un Bookman, y era su trabajo estar presente en cada acontecimiento de la historia, por ende de la orden oscura.

Una vez que averiguara de qué se trataba todo iba a contárselo a sus amigos, iba a advertirles que se cuidaran de ese perverso hombre y de sus secuaces, no estaba muy segura si el japonés iba a querer escucharla, pero de seguro Allen lo convencería.

Sonrió al hacerse una imagen mental de esos dos peleándose como siempre lo hacían, estaba muy contenta de que Allen encontrara en Kanda lo que más necesitaba en el mundo; cariño.

Quizás no era la clase de cariño que Allen imaginaba, pero era cariño, y del más puro. Siempre pudo ver esa pequeña chispa en los ojos del japonés cuando miraba a Allen y en los últimos días esa chispa de encendió y se convirtió en un fuego vivo que ardía y ardía.

Además a Kanda no le había importado lo que los demás dijeran del Moyashi, mientras que todos decían que era un lobo disfrazado de cordero y que era de la misma calaña del conde milenario, y quizás aun peor por hacerlos creer que era un amigo, él se paseaba con su cara de pocos amigos y hacia dé cuenta que no escuchaba nada, según el ese no era su puto problema, y si al Moyashi se le ocurría volverse contra sus superiores "le iba a patear el culo a lo grande" pero sabía perfectamente que los motivos eran aun más profundos.

Kanda confiaba en el pequeño de ojos plateados y los demás como diría el "le valían una mierda".

Se adentro por los pasillos de la orden, caminando cada vez más ligero, tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba el nuevo experimento: "los terceros exorcistas" y estaba más que segura que en la oficina de su hermano encontraría toda la información que necesitaba

Entro deprisa procurando que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, la sala estaba vacía, había papeles tirados por doquier, pero estaba más que claro que lo que ella necesitaba no se encontraba en entre esos papeles tan ordinarios.

Lo que ella necesitaba estaba en un cajón que su hermano mantenía bajo llave, estaba segura de que si era tan importante esa investigación debía estar todo en aquel cajón.

Obviamente que ella no tenía la llave de aquel mueble, pero con un poco de maña, y algún que otro truco que había aprendido de Lavi, se las ingenió para abrir el cajón.

Había muchos papeles que no entendía bien, unas lapiceras, un retrato suyo y en el fondo del cajón estaba "la carta robada"

Era un sobre grande de papel madera con un gran sello que tenía el logo de la orden, el sello estaba abierto, tomo los papeles con prisa, y comenzó a leer. En un principio te entendió mucho ya que las primeras hojas se trataban en general de cordialidades y datos más específicos que no eran de su total comprendimiento… pero a medida que sus ojos se deslizaban por esas líneas, su rostro mueca se desfiguraba cada vez mas haciendo así un gesto de total espanto.

Sintió que empalidecía, y un frio le recorría el cuerpo, sin siquiera darse cuenta las hojas se le resbalaron de las manos cayendo al piso, y ella quedo congelada en la misma pose.

Lo que leyó en esas hojas era tan aterrador como lo es la oscuridad para un niño asustadizo. La orden oscura, estaba creando exorcistas mitad akuma…

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Era una noche estrellada, podía verlo desde el ventanal que tenia sobre la cama, se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos atrás de la nuca, tan solo recapacitando un poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con el Moyashi.

Hacía ya unas semanas que aquella locura había sucedido, el imbécil le había dicho que gustaba de él, había caído como un idiota y había accedido a mantener una especie de "relación" con el enano. ¿Cómo carajo fue que se dejo ganar ante las emociones?, no lo recordaba, ahora estaba todo muy nublado, parecía que había transcurrido siglos, y sin embargo eran solo semanas.

Todo era muy extraño, tener al Moyashi a su disposición era algo difícil de comprender, el besarlo, el poder acariciarlo y que inclusive fuera Allen el que a veces le exigía cariño era jodidamente bizarro.

Era algo que jamás había experimentado, era extraño sí, pero no malo, hacia ya bastante tiempo que había aceptado que estaba enamorado del Moyashi, estaba a la merced del amor, completamente expuesto a cualquier mala pasada que este quisiera jugarle.

Y aunque odiaba sentirse tan idiota, había una parte de eso que le fascinaba, le encantaba poder estar con el Moyashi, le llenaba de una forma que jamás imaginó, le proporcionaba un bienestar físico y mental que no se podría lograr ni con siglos de meditación. Quería estar con ese enano escandaloso hasta que su corazón se detuviera, porque lo amaba, y este amor le quemaba.

Ya se había acostumbrado a tener al chico de ojos plateados a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado a su olor y a la calidez de sus besos, podía quedarse horas tan solo mirando cada uno de los gestos del Moyashi.

Pero él era el gran Kanda y jamás iba a admitir todo esto frente a nadie, ni siquiera ante el propio Allen, el era orgullo puro y jamás iba a mostrar sus flaquezas de la forma que lo hiso aquella vez que Allen le hablo sobre su pasado. El no era hombre de tropezar dos veces contra la misma cosa.

En el fondo de su ser deseaba que el Moyashi sintiera lo mismo, ansiaba, deseaba, y anhelaba que aquel chico que tanto le provocaba se sintiera del mismo modo, que lo necesitara que ansiara estar a su lado, que se sintiera incompleto si no estaba con él. Era egoísta y caprichoso, lo sabía, pero esa era su forma de ser, esa era su forma de amar, ácida, egoísta y desquiciada, tal y como él. Pero supuso que el Moyashi ya sabía eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, y así lo había aceptado.

Sabía que su amor iba a estar por siempre prohibido, y que probablemente ardería en las llamas del infierno por eso, pero en su codicia, no le interesaba si le costaba la eternidad.

A él le valía tres carajos lo que los demás pensaran, el amor es amor, y no es propio de un solo género, si amas a alguien no interesa si es una mujer o un hombre, tan solo lo amas, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, incluso el mismo se vio obligado a admitir que jamás hubiera creído que se iba a enamorar de otro hombre, y tampoco le hubiera agradado la idea si se lo decían hacia unos años… pero ahora, ahora que sabía que Allen era la persona ya no le interesaba, no importaba si por desear a un hombre iba a ser señalado, no le importaba si esto lo hacia un marica, el estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía y de quien realmente era.

Amar a otro hombre no lo hacía menos hombre a él, pues verán, todos somos productos de nuestros sentimientos.

Esos mismos sentimientos que lo habían hecho una nueva persona, obviamente seguía siendo el mismo obstinado y poco sociable, pero en el fondo algo había cambiado, y no iba a renunciar a este nuevo sentimiento, este sentimiento que permanecía en algún lugar de su corazón oculto y que solo salía cuando veía al otro exorcista, las cosas vividas con el Moyashi valían mucho más que lo que los demás dijeran.

Sin embargo había algo en todo esto que le inquietaba, había dejado muy en claro que a él la opinión de los demás se la pasaba por el culo, pero que pasaba con Allen… él era un ser muy fuerte y valiente, debía admitirlo, pero no estaba seguro de que Allen soportara el ser señalado por sus supuestos "amigos".

Inclusive cuando se supo lo del catorceavo, Allen estaba muy deprimido, se sentía solo y él lo sabía, entonces ¿cómo reaccionaría al ser doblemente acusado? Era algo que solo el tiempo se lo iba a responder.

De pronto el flujo de sus pensamientos se vio detenidos por el ruido de la puerta, Allen había entrado e instantáneamente se había tumbado a su lado boca abajo sosteniéndose con los codos.

No entendía bien que era lo que le sucedía al Moyashi, pero tenía la mirada extrañamente encendida, supuso que venía de comer, solo cuando lo hacía tenía esa expresión de júbilo, el chiquillo solo lo observaba fijamente con esos enormes ojos plateados, el solo dio vuelta su cara mirando hacia la pared que quedaba en sentido contrario a la cara de Allen.

— ¡hey! no me des vuelta la cara bakanda—

— ¿ahora qué mierda quieres?—

— ¿no puedo venir a ver como estas?—

—Sabes perfectamente que estoy bien, así que será mejor que me digas a que has venido—

—bueno… yo… nada, tan solo quería estar un rato contigo— expreso sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada.

Kanda le miro y lo que vio le pareció completamente apetecible, al estar el Moyashi tumbado boca abajo le daba una perfecta vista de su delicado trasero, lo miro dos veces y sintió que la lujuria le invadía.

por más que Kanda y Allen estuvieran "juntos" nada más que unos besos un tanto apasionados habían sucedido, puesto que cuando las cosas se ponían calientes el pequeño siempre salía corriendo como un idiota dejándolo a Kanda con las ganas, pero esta vez no sucedería lo mismo, no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente.

Se sentó sobre la cama apoyando su espalda contra unos almohadones, el menor tan solo se quedo mirando lo que el otro hacia tratando de entender que es lo que planeaba.

—que… que haces kan- —

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el pelilargo lo había tomado con ambas manos de las caderas posicionándolo sobre su pelvis, sintió como el Moyashi se ponía aun mas colorado, al cabo de unos minutos de observarlo lo besó, recorriendo con la lengua la tibia boca del menor, quien se tensó un poco al sentir el movimiento de sus manos por el trasero.

—Nhg... Kanda... Espera un poco...— dijo entre besos

Kanda se separo de su boca analizando los gestos del otro, estaba completamente ruborizado y miraba hacia todos lados como buscado una forma de escapar.

—Oye tampoco tienes que asustarte tanto Moyashi, no voy a comerte...—pensó un poco— bueno tal vez sí. —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona

Instantáneamente comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que con una de sus manos le sostenía las muñecas para que no se resistiera y con la otra acariciaba suavemente el trasero del chico pellizcándolo suavemente de vez en vez.

Le besó el cuello con insistencia saboreando la piel del otro, quien estaba completamente avergonzado por las actitudes del mayor y no dejaba de moverse tratando de zafar del agarre, lamia la extensión de su cuello dejando así un rastro de saliva tibia casi imperceptible, se detenía en algunos puntos para succionar un poco, marcando al chico como su propiedad.

Subió hasta su oído y le susurro algunas groserías impactando el aliento caliente contra el lóbulo del más pequeño, quien ahogo un gemido cuando Kanda le mordisqueo un poco la oreja.

Aunque el de cabellos plateados se resistiera y se tensara sabia que lo disfrutaba pues había ladeado la cabeza como pidiendo que siguiera con aquello y a medida que las lamidas y caricias aumentaban la velocidad se relajaba un poco más, incluso había dejado de forcejear.

Lo oía susurrar algunas cosas como "detente" o "no quiero" pero el ritmo de su respiración y la presión que sentía contra su abdomen le decían otra cosa.

Con las manos seguía delineando todo el cuerpo del de ojos grises, le había desabrochado el chaleco y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Decidió que ya era suficiente de torturarlo placenteramente, y lo acostó en la cama quedando así el encima del más joven.

Lo besó con insistencia y otro correspondió con mucho empeño. Deslizó el dedo índice suavemente por el abdomen del menor hasta llegar hasta el miembro del otro, y con la mano completa comenzó a acariciarle lentamente pero ejerciendo cierta presión por sobre los pantalones.

—O-oye no seas-ah!— dejó que se le escapara otro gemido cuando Kanda le abrió completamente la camisa y le acaricio una de sus tetillas. El pequeño solo se aferró fuerte a la espalda del pelinegro.

—Ngh… de-berías... deberíamos detenernos K-Kanda—

—me parece alguien allí abajo no piensa lo mismo Moyashi— dijo señalándole a la entrepierna con un tono burlón.

El pequeño tan solo miro hacia otro lado con cara de enojo, cosa que no impidió al pelinegro que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Continuó besándolo mientras que deslizaba suavemente el cierre del pantalón del que tenia abajo suyo. Le bajó los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas arrastrando con estos la ropa interior del otro, Y con la otra mano seguía acariciando en círculos una de sus tetillas, provocándole descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.

Allen interrumpió el beso tratando de subirse los pantalones, no había forma de describir cuan avergonzado se sentía, inclusive cuando a pesar de todo quería seguir, quería que Kanda hiciese de él lo que se le ocurriera, quizás era este pensamiento lo que lo avergonzaba mas.

Pero su intento desesperado fue interrumpido por una caricia sobre una de sus mejillas, Kanda estaba siendo amable.

Y por algún extraño motivo esa caricia le tranquilizó de una manera que no podía describir, quizás era porque sabía que después de todo el, en alguna forma extraña le quería, y no lo lastimaría. Así que solo se dejó e incluso le quito la camisa al mayor como pudo y la arrojo en el suelo.

Kanda tomo el miembro ya humedecido por el líquido pre seminal del menor con toda la mano, comenzó a deslizarla por el mismo con una maestría impresionante, de arriba hacia abajo acariciando con la otra mano el glande del que estaba abajo suyo para proporcionarle más placer, el chiquillo solo se retorcía y balbuceaba el nombre del mayor con los ojos vidriosos.

El samurái ya no aguantaba más, realmente la tenia dura y tener esos pantalones tan apretados no le ayudaban mucho, así que agarro una de las manos del Moyashi y la dirigió directo a su entrepierna, inmediatamente el menor entendió que debía hacer así que le desabrochó los pantalones y liberó el pene de Kanda que se encontraba rogando por atención, rodeo con la mano de la inocencia toda la extensión carnosa y comenzó a imitar el vaivén que Kanda realizaba sobre él, realmente lo tenía duro y era una sensación bastante gustosa poder brindarle esa clase de placer al mayor, podía escuchar cómo era ahora él, el que gemía por lo bajo.

Sentía un fuego abrazante que le recorría todo el cuerpo, a cada movimiento de la mano de Kanda sentía que se volvería loco, quería mas, pero podía sentir que estaba llegando a su límite, sentía como algo dentro suyo alcanzaría un punto de placer del que no podría volver, ese fuego le quemaba ahora más que nunca, y si Kanda seguía con ese movimiento no tardaría en...

—k-Kanda…ya, no sigas, no...— no podía hablar, todo lo que hacía era gemir por lo bajo para que nadie pudiera oírles. Sintió como un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y al cabo de unos momentos se corrió en la mano del mayor arqueando un la espalda y gimiendo un poco más audible que antes. Estaba realmente exhausto, con el rostro cubierto de sudor y muy agitado, pero aun así siguió con el movimiento de sus manos haciendo que Kanda se corriera como lo había hecho él unos minutos antes.

El mayor solo se recostó sobre una almohada con los ojos cerrados y el rostro perlado por el sudor, tomo un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y limpio los retos de semen desparramados por ambos cuerpos, el más pequeño solo se acomodo en su pecho y emitió un largo suspiro. Ambos trataban de regular los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo su respiración.

se quedaron dormidos sin decir nada, el menor se abrazaba fuertemente al torso desnudo de Kanda, quien dormía profundamente, realmente se sentía a gusto en esa posición, poder sentir cada respiración de Kanda, y la tibieza que el cuerpo del otro desprendía era realmente acogedora.

Estar con él le generaba una tranquilidad que no podía describir con simples palabras, era algo más complejo, era que lo amaba sí, pero había algo más. Se dejó de pensar tanto y decidió dormir tranquilamente como lo hacía su amante bajo el.

El día llegó pronto y los rayos del sol lo obligaron a abrir los ojos un tanto fastidiado, normalmente él era una persona madrugadora pero jamás había dormido tan cómodo como aquella noche, poco a poco se fue integrando y noto que el Moyashi aun dormía profundamente, con la boca entreabierta, tan condenadamente tentador.

Incluso si la noche anterior se habían masturbado mutuamente todavía se encontraba deseoso de ese cuerpo, no había sacado todo el provecho que hubiera deseado, pero prefirió no apurar las cosas, no quería que el Moyashi se espante o algo por el estilo, además se le notaba realmente agitado incluso aunque hubieran hecho casi nada.

Pero para él estaba bien, lo que al Moyashi le gustara para él estaba bien, por supuesto que más tarde le reclamaría el premio mayor, pero decidió que haría todo a u tiempo, iba a ser paciente, tan solo para que entendiera que lo amaba, por que no iba a decírselo eso estaba claro, pero para él era mucho mejor demostrar que decir.

Lo sacudió un poco tratando de despertarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Oi Moyashi, ¿ya es hora de que te levante, no lo crees?

—mmm…No—dijo con la voz melosa

Esperaba esa respuesta, así que solo se levanto rápido haciendo que el pequeño quedara tendido en la cama con un gesto de molestia y los ojos apenas abiertos por la falta de costumbre a la luz, mirándolo en forma de reproche

El tan solo tomo algunas toallas y un jabón y se dirigió a los baños comunes, sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez llegado abrió la ducha, regulo el agua y se metió en esta dejando que el agua fluya por su cuerpo, tan solo con la mirada clavada en el piso, ni siquiera se puso a pensar como normalmente solía hacer.

Procedió con su aseo y una vez terminado de limpiarse cerró la canilla, se colocó una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar pudo observar que en todo el tiempo que había tardado en bañarse el Moyashi lo único que había hecho era seguir durmiendo.

Se quito la toalla y observo al menor voltearse.

— ¿estabas despierto Moyashi pervertido?

—Me llamo Allen y si, estaba despierto—dijo apartando la vista con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El mayor tan solo sonrió de lado y continuo vistiéndose, cuando termino con esta tarea solo se dispuso a salir, pero la voz del Moyashi hiso que se detuviera.

— ¿a dónde vas Kanda?

—a desayunar ¿vienes?

Al menor se le ilumino la mirada y de un salto salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ignorando completamente que el pelinegro lo observaba felinamente.

No podía creer que Kanda lo haya invitado a desayunar con él, ya que desde que Lavi se había ido de misión jamás habían desayunado juntos, hubiera deseado pegarse una ducha antes, pero sabía que la oferta de Kanda no incluía esperarlo, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ya tendría todo el resto del día para bañarse.

—Vamos —dijo el de ojos plateados

Y ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia el comedor, se dispuso a ir a una de las mesas del medio donde se encontraba Lenalee con la mirada perdida, Kanda iba adelante suyo y de pronto pudo sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban

— ¡Yuu chan! ¡Moyashi chan!— el pelirrojo tumbó al de pelos plateados en el suelo.

— ¡ah! ¡Lavi! ¡Regresaste!— dijo el menor bastante entusiasmado a pesar de que lo habían tumbado y ahora se encontraba en el suelo frio.

Kanda solo continuo su camino y se puso en la cola para ordenar su desayuno, estaba realmente fastidiado, se había levantado mas tarde y en consecuencia le tocó desayunar con todos los demás en la orden, eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, trató de olvidarse de esto y comenzó a observar a Lavi y al Moyashi charlar con mucho entusiasmo en la mesa, pero había algo raro ahí, si, Lenalee tenía una expresión extraña, estaba distraída y se notaba que desde el primer minuto que había escuchado la voz de Lavi se había puesto tensa.

De todas formas no era su problema.

Podía escuchar la conversación que tenían los buscadores que se encontraban delante de él en la fila, le molestaba tener que oír lo que los demás hablaban, pero no estaba de humor como para callarlos como normalmente haría.

Reían y se codeaban entre sí, el más bajo estaba realmente sonrojado, y el otro acariciaba la mano suavemente, el contacto era casi imperceptible a los ojos de los demás, pero a él nada se le escapaba, además el más alto de ellos tenía una mirada muy particular veía al otro de una forma diferente de cómo uno ve a un compañero normal.

Acaso esos dos… si, estaba seguro que esos dos eran pareja o algo parecido. Estaba tan concentrado sacando conjeturas que no se percató de que era su turno de ordenar.

—Sino vas a ordenar nada déjame a mí que me estoy muriendo de hambre— dijo el albino que se había posicionado detrás de él en la fila.

Solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y ordenó lo de siempre, se fue a sentar a una mesa apartada, y se dispuso a comer para luego seguir con su día normal. Escuchó que el pelirrojo lo llamaba y le hacía gestos para que fuera a aquella mesa, pero hiso caso omiso a la propuesta del pelirrojo, pudo ver como el Moyashi agacho la mirada y siguió comiendo pero sin el ánimo que traía hacia unos momentos.

Terminó de comer y se dispuso a irse, tenía que entrenar y hablar con Komui sobre el asunto de las misiones, quería estar al tanto de que estaba pasando.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, planeaba ir hacia el bosque que estaba en las afueras para ejercitarse un poco, pasaba por las puertas de varios lugares y podía observar a los buscadores, las enfermeras y todo tipo de gente que se encontraba ahí haciendo su labor o simplemente nada, realmente no les prestó mucha atención así que siguió su camino, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la oficina principal, donde se reunían algunas veces los (esos) casi choca dos buscadores que salían escoltados por Komui, iba a maldecir a los tres pero observo algo raro, la cara de Komui… tenía una expresión lúgubre, y la mirada clavada en el suelo a medida que caminaba.

—Lo siento, de verdad… lo siento— dijo el buscador con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

Abrió los ojos grande cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los buscadores que vio esa mañana en la cola de la cafetería, tan solo siguieron caminando a un paso pesado, el no se movió, siguió mirándolos, no sabía por qué, vio como se tomaban fuerte de la mano, y desaparecían por los pasillos.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado observándolos? ¿Por qué no se había ido ya? ¿Qué era que le llamó tanto la atención en esa sonrisa? Estaba seguro que era una sonrisa de adiós… trato de olvidarlo y siguió adelante, ya le preguntaría al idiota con complejo de hermana a donde iban con caras tan largas.

* * *

Hubo lemon lo notaron? xD bueno, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, pero lo intenté T_T para la próxima espero mejorarlo :/ así que disculpen todos los errores del capitulo n_nU

bueno, si tienen alguna duda o algo ya saben, dejar un Review no les cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz, e inclusive aumenta las probabilidades de que actualice aun mas rápido D

saludos!

**Meiko**


	7. Confundido

**Releyendo el capitulo anterior me di cuenta de que había muchos errores, no solo de tipeo sino también en la narración, lamentable, lo se, pero no me pasa lo mismo con este fic que con "Allen..." el tipo de dinámica es diferente, lo llevé de formas muy distintas, (sin mencionar que uno esta basado en una novela y el otro no) por lo tanto este se hace un tanto mas tedioso.y quizás encuentren mas de estos errores en este capitulo, pero desde ya sepan disculparme, sigo tratando de enmendar mis errores, sin contar que este fic es mi enemigo Nº1 estuve todo este tiempo escribiendolo de a poco por que no encontraba la forma adecuada de seguir esta bazofia, lo se, no debería llamar ais a mi propio fic, pero de verad que me da muchos dolores de cabeza, a veces llego a odiarlo (sin contar que quise dejar de escribir por el) pero de una u otra forma lo voy a terminar. Ademas solia ser el fic que mas amaba, y en honor al amor que le tenia lo voy a seguir hasta el final jaja! xD**

**_Raiting:_ M**

**_Disclaimer:_ -man y sus personajes pertenecen a la impredecible y a veces desquiciada Hoshino katsura.**

**_Advertencias_: vocabulario obsceno y Lemon, (o un intento de lemon)**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**~†»**** Confundido «†~**

Su madre y único familiar había sido asesinada por un akuma nivel dos, y desde ese preciso instante su vida había perdido todo sentido, se encontraba sumergido en la penosa miseria de su tragedia, en un pantano con lodo espeso y oscuro como la noche misma, donde los recuerdos de sus épocas de júbilo se sumergían junto a él, sin siquiera luchar por salir a flote. Los colores ya no eran vívidos, los alimentos ya no tenían sabor, el día estaba siempre lluvioso dentro de él, las cortinas se habían cerrado lentamente hasta dejar su corazón inmerso en aquel lago lúgubre que era ahora su alma. Realmente no quería continuar ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ya no había nada para él en este mundo vano.

Empacó las cosas y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, buscó los pasajes que tenía en algún lugar de su gran saco color champagne y tomó lo que buscaba, algo calló a sus pies, instantáneamente se agacho y lo tomó, era una foto, una foto suya y de su madre fallecida.

Observo esa foto con nostalgia, ella estaba realmente radiante, tenía una sonrisa única, un cabello enrulado color dorado y unos majestuosos ojos color café.

Su corazón se detuvo ante una punzada seguida de una oda de dolor y de pronto una lagrima empapó la foto que observaba con tanto afán. "_¿En qué momento empecé a llorar?"_ Guardó la foto y en el preciso momento en el que se disponía a sacar algo para limpiar sus lagrimas, una mano ajena le tendió un pañuelo… un joven de unos 14 años aproximadamente le miraba con una sonrisa empalagosa.

Ya habían trascurrido muchos años y sin embargo todavía no sabía bien porque había sido convencido de ir hacia ese lugar denominado "_orden oscura_" tan solo sabía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer junto a la persona que mas amaba, ese hombre que le devolvió la vida.

En aquel entonces Charlaron durante todo el viaje, y se convirtieron en amigos, el chico vivía muy cerca de donde su madre había crecido y su hermana lo esperaba en la estación. Había salido a comprar remedios para ella, su único familiar quien no tardó en morir en manos de un akuma (probablemente esa fuera la razón por la cual decidió que quería que se unieran a la orden oscura). Ahora solo se tenían mutuamente.

Creyó que jamás seria comprendido, porque lo suyo era imposible, estaba mal, muy mal, no podía amar a un hombre, trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, "_no puedes_" "_no debes_" "_está mal_" "_estás enfermo_" se lo repetía una y otra vez a si mismo tratando de infligirse alguna clase de auto castigo psicológico, realmente se torturaba así mismo y se sentía como atado por una piedra, pero no podía, no quería perder su amistad con él. Quería estar a su lado, a pesar de todo.

Pero cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, sentía que no iba a poder contra ese sentimiento, que iba a morir antes de poder olvidarlo. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba cuando él le hablaba, solo repetía en su cabeza las mis mas palabras una y otra vez.

Recordó aquella vez en el lago, lo había invitado a nadar como solían hacer en el verano, su amor se quitó la ropa y se lanzó al lago con un entusiasmo increíble, el solo se sentó sobre la hierba y miró hacia el lienzo que formaban las nubes en contraste del azul cielo, se concentró mucho en aquellos blancos copos que salpicaban ese edén, no planeaba meterse al lago, menos con el ahí adentro.

Repentinamente sintió una caricia suave en la mejilla, no supo bien en qué momento su amigo había salido del agua y se había puesto a su lado. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, su corazón le latía muy fuerte y otra vez aquella repetición mental: "_no puedes" "no debes" "está mal" "estás enfermo" _cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Su compañero se acerco hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte, trató de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo y termino cediendo al abrazo.

—No, déjame, no quiero tu lastima, no la quiero—

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Andrey?—

—No merezco que me abraces, no merezco que seas mi amigo, yo… tengo estos sentimientos— dijo apartándose un poco y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho sin dejar de sollozar aun.

—Tienes que alejarte de mí, estoy enfermo, tu… tu no debes estar con alguien que te ve como yo— las lagrimas rodaban una tras otra y la voz se le entrecortaba.

— No te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?— su amigo parecía realmente desconcertado

—Yo te amo, ¿entiendes? Yo, un hombre te amo—

La risa de su amigo sonó en contraste de los sonidos de la naturaleza retumbando en todo el lugar logrando sonar un tanto aguda.

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?— ¿te estás burlando de mí? Voy a mata- —no pudo continuar con sus reproches por que Lioshai lo había silenciado apresando sus labios contra los suyos. Se separo a penas para pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Esto no está mal, entiendes, esto es amor, el amor no puede nunca estar mal. Quizás el amor nunca triunfe, pero debes saber que sus adversarios siempre terminan por morir.

El siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas, él siempre lo podía tranquilizar con un solo gesto, él, era sin dudas, el amor de su vida, y ya no estaba arrepentido en los mas mínimo de que fue un hombre al que amaba.

Ahora estaba caminado por los pasillos de la orden escoltado del supervisor Komui, estaba tomado fuertemente de su mano, era una forma de decirle que estaba ahí con él, que pasarían a través de esto juntos, que lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo solo, ambos sabían a donde iban, y sabían bien cuál sería el resultado, pero no le importaba, estaba junto al amor de su vida, y por eso mismo nada le importaba.

¿Como lo habían averiguado?, ¿qué le dirían a los demás?, y ¿cómo silenciarían el exorcista que los vio yéndose?, no lo sabía, no tenia las respuestas, pero a donde iban no necesitarían mas de las respuestas.

Komui solo se frenó de golpe y apretó los puños, lucia furioso.

—pueden negarlo, lo saben, pueden decir que es todo una calumnia que alguien invento y todo estaría bien, ¿porque no pueden simplemente decir que es mentira?—

—No vamos a negar nada, jamás negare lo que siento por él como si fuera algo que está mal, el que está mal es aquel que cree eso de nosotros—

Se frenaron, habían llegado a la sala en la cual se encontraba Leverrier, quien seguramente ya se había comunicado con el vaticano y seguramente ya le habían dado la sentencia.

— el amor nunca triunfa, pero sus adversarios siempre terminan por morir ¿Verdad?

—Así es— dijo esbozando una noble sonrisa.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Iba a paso ligero por los pasillos, quería encontrar a Lavi y contarle lo que había descubierto sobre lo que planeaba la orden, tenía que decírselo a alguien, ya no toleraba el peso que saber eso infligía en ella, ni siquiera podía dormir bien en las noches, siempre se despertaba a media noche sobresaltada por alguna pesadilla.

—Lena, ¿qué haces caminando sola por aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando para confesarme tu amor verdad?— dijo el pelirrojo largando una pequeña risilla al final de la oración, pero al ver que la china solo lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos borró la sonrisa de su cara instantáneamente.

—Era una broma, no tienes que ponerte así—

—No es eso Lavi, hay algo de lo cual quiero hablarte…—

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Estaba dormido en la que ahora era su habitación, se encontraba soñando cosas muy lindas cuando de la nada escuchó ruidos que provenían de afuera, luego de un par de gritos que provenían de una de las riñas entre la Lavi y Kanda se acomodó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Kanda entró y se quitó la ropa para luego ponerse su pijama habitual. Se acostó en su cama y empezó a dar vueltas. Al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema.

—Deja de removerte en las sabanas, no me dejas dormir—dijo Allen con un tono un tanto enojado.

—Yo hago lo que quiero en mi habitación, estúpido—

El mayor siguió dando vueltas a un punto en el que el otro se había terminado por desvelar. Se puso boca arriba y observó el techo del lugar como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

— ¿Estas despierto Moyashi?—

—Por tu culpa—

— ¿quieres pasarte a mi cama?—

¿Había oído bien? Kanda le estaba invitando a dormir con él, pero por algún motivo no se encontraba demasiado confiado, quizás era el hecho de que existía una remota posibilidad de que el otro quisiera tocarlo como lo había hecho hacía 3 días, no era que no le hubiera gustado, de hecho le encantó, pero había algo en el que le hacía sentirse avergonzado y le producía rechazo.

Inconscientemente ya se encontraba siendo rodeado por los brazos del de ojos café, al parecer su cuerpo había reaccionado sin su consentimiento y le había hecho caso al mayor. Se tensó un poco, esperaba que el otro tratara de propasarse (si podía llamarle así a lo que Kanda le hacía) o algo por el estilo, pero sintió el tibio aliento del mayor dándole las buenas noches. Sonrió para sus adentros e instantáneamente se quedó dormido.

La mañana llego pronto y los primeros rayos del sol lo despertaron, giró esperando encontrarse con su amante, pero no había nadie a su lado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Kanda que volvía de darse un baño (si que había madrugado)

—Buenos días—dijo aún medio dormido.

Kanda no le contestó, solo se acerco hacia él, y se agachó poniéndose así a la altura de la cama, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, los labios del mayor se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los suyos, podía sentir la fragancia del mayor recién bañado, cerró los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llegó puesto que el otro se había alejado con uno de sus usuales "Tsk".

Se pregunto qué rayos le pasaba pero Trató de ignorar el hecho del extraño comportamiento del pelinegro y se levantó, fue hacia su placar y se dispuso a tomar sus prendas diarias. Repentinamente sintió que Kanda lo abrazaba por atrás y repartía besos por toda su espalda, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Q-que... que estás haciendo Kanda?—

El mayor no le contesto, solo lo tomó de la cintura dándolo vuelta para luego atrapar sus labios con voracidad, trato de corresponderle lo mejor que pudo, sintió como el otro lo dirigía hasta la cama sin separar sus labios. Lo sentó y ante su mirada interrogante se arrodillo frente a él, ¿Qué pretendía hacer? sus dudas se esclarecieron cuando Kanda le bajo el cierre del pantalón lentamente sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Kanda... Ya deja eso quieres...— dijo con un rubor en las mejillas y trato de apartarlo, pero Kanda se estiro hacia arriba para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez fue suave, la lengua de Kanda masajeo suavemente la suya e inclusive le dejo que fuera él quien llevara el beso. Había colado su mano adentro de sus pantalones y ahora sentía la mano de Kanda acariciarle por sobre la ropa interior, poco a poco perdía la cordura y sentía que se dejaba ir, otra vez esa sensación placentera le recorría el cuerpo, y algunos sonidos guturales salían de su boca mientras que Kanda trataba de acallarlos con sus besos.

El pelinegro se separo un poco y le besó muy suavemente la mejilla, se separó un tanto de el quedando nuevamente de frente a su cara, arrodillado y mirándole, le gustaba tenerlo en esa pose por que le hacía sentir que por fin podía tener un poco de control sobre la situación, pero se le hacia una posición incómoda para besarle. Y realmente esa suavidad repentina le excitaba mucho más que su normal trato brusco, cosa que le hacía desear más de aquello, incluso si algo dentro de él quería que se detuviera.

El otro seguía acariciando su entrepierna, el solo se limitaba a susurrar el nombre del mayor con timidez. Inclusive iba a decirle que cambiaran de pose, no le gustaba ser el único que disfrutaba mientras que estaba seguro de que el miembro de Kanda también necesitaba atención.

El mayor liberó el miembro de Allen de la ropa interior, el solo miró hacia el otro lado, le daba mucha vergüenza encontrarse expuesto de esa forma ante el otro.

El pelinegro sonrió un poco y continuo masturbándole, de pronto pudo sentir algo húmedo que rosaba el glande, sintió una corriente de placer que le invadía el cuerpo al ser su miembro devorado por la boca del mayor, un gemido un tanto más sonoro de lo que hubiera deseado escapo de su boca. Se sentía realmente bien, más que eso inclusive, era jodidamente placentero el sentir los labios del otro ejerciendo presión sobre el tronco de su miembro a la vez que movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo ayudándose de una de sus manos. La vista comenzaba a nublársele e inclusive lo había tomado del cabello incitándolo a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Pero estaba mal, era demasiado vergonzoso, recordaba que eso era un pecado, y que era despreciable, se sentía realmente apenado, era una mezcla agridulce entre vergüenza y placer.. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y a medida que Kanda se movía más rápido más crecía ese sentimiento de placer y culpa. Pero no podía detenerse, su cuerpo le pedía más de aquella acción tan pecaminosa. El mayor engullía su miembro de una manera enloquecedora, había llegado a metérselo en casi toda la boca llegando hasta la garganta, lo dejo un momento esperando a acostumbrarse y hecho esto volvió a la carga.

Esa tibieza y humedad inusual sobre su pene estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que en ese momento tenía y cada vez que lo sacaba de su boca para lamerle la punta sentía que veía las estrellas. Realmente era bueno en eso, cada vez que su pene tocaba la garganta del otro sentía que se volvería loco del placer, Inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más de esa boca. El japonés lo complacía succionando con fuerza.

El ritmo iba en aumento y esos sonidos que tanto detestaba aparecían con más fluidez, sentía que iba a correrse como la última vez, pero no quería hacerlo en la boca del otro.

—k...Kanda, detente, si sigues así voy a…— observo que el mayor lo observaba con cierto brillo perverso en los ojos aumentando el ritmo con el que se movía. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció y vibro ante el clímax, Kanda se tragó todo el semen que se había descargado en su boca sin mutar su cara, el se dejo caer hacia adelante sobre un hombro del mayor que seguía en aquella pose, tenía la respiración agitada.

—Eres un asqueroso Moyashi, te has corrido en mi boca, pero debo admitir que sabía bien—dijo en un tono irónico con una sonrisa cínica.

Se sentía muy sucio, quizás esa no era la palabra adecuada, pero así se sentía, la ultima vez le había ocurrido algo parecido Kanda lo tomo por sorpresa y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera habían discutido sobre "eso" luego de hacerlo, el mayor actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Su mente estaba pasando por una zona muy turbulenta así que decidió dejar de pensarlo, porque mientras que mas analizaba las acciones del mayor mas lugar le daba a su mente de dudar de los motivos de Kanda, _"¿y si me está usando?"_ no, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que salir de esa habitación lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se subió la cremallera y se levanto de la cama aun un poco agitado por el orgasmo que había tenido hacia unos segundos, hasta llego a sentir que tenía las piernas entumecidas.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas pequeño marica?— dijo Kanda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron un clic en su cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Aquí el único marica eres tu—Allen dijo eso muy seriamente, enfadado, Kanda frunció el seño y se quedo recostado en la cama.

Salió por la puerta, estaba realmente enfadado ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así si era él quien empezó todo eso? Porque así había sido, Kanda lo había besado, pudo haberlo apartado con un golpe diciendo que a él jamás le gustaría un hombre, pero sin embargo lo había besado, y a él le había encantado, porque si, maldita sea, a pesar de estar enfurecido por los comentarios del samurái, y enfurecido consigo mismo por tener esos pensamientos tan confusos, a pesar de eso y mucho mas, el estaba enamorado de aquel idiota que quizás lo estaba utilizando. Estaba enamorado y quizás aun más.

— ¡Maldita sea!— dijo en voz alta golpeando una de las paredes de los pasillos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te ha hecho la pared eh?֫— dijo Lavi que venía justo detrás de él.

— ah... Lavi, no te vi— iba a fingir una de sus normales sonrisas, pero recordó lo falso que le decía Kanda que se veía, apretó los dientes.

— ¿Vas al comedor Moyashi?— dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose a su par

—No me digas Moyashi Lavi…— el peliplateado trató de contenerse lo más que pudo.

— ¿qué te sucede? ¡Ah ya veo!, te has peleado con tu parejita ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas— dijo para luego salir a paso rápido del lugar

Su paciencia tenía un límite, quería que lo dejaran en paz, justamente en el preciso momento que su mente había colapsado se le daba a la gente por ser más molesta de lo que ya era, realmente no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero sentía una furia interna que jamás había experimentado, siempre fue un chico sumiso y gentil, pero en esos precisos momentos se sentía otro completamente diferente a lo que solía ser. Solo Kanda podía causarle tremendo desorden mental.

Llegó a la cafetería, pidió su desayuno tratando de parecer lo más normal posible ante Jerry. Buscó una mesa apartada de todos y allí se sentó, comió con un tanto de molestia, no sabía bien porque pero la comida no tenía el mismo gusto que tenia la noche anterior. Terminó con sus alimentos y se levanto, Iba a ir a entrenar para descargar su energía acumulada, pero al hacerlo chocó con un buscador accidentalmente.

—Fíjate por donde andas marica—

Esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos y le golpearon como mil agujas, estaba furioso…

— ¿¡pueden dejar de joderme de una puta vez! ¡Yo seré marica pero tú eres un imbécil que no sabe qué mierdas hacer de su miserable vida! — Gritó haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo —¿¡y ustedes que mierda me miran maldita sea!—

Se fue del lugar dando zancadas profundas, ¿qué carajo le había pasado? Había estallado, había cruzado la línea. Pero realmente eso se sentía mejor que guardarse las cosas como normalmente hacía. Odiaba admitirlo pero Kanda tenía razón.

Estaba caminando con mucha rapidez había el patio del lugar, no quería cruzarse a nadie, seguía molesto y quería tomar aire hasta que se le fuera la confusión, pero en el camino se chocó contra quien menos quería o debía hacerlo; Kanda que iba en dirección contraria.

— ¡ohh! Lo que me faltaba a mi—dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Oye Moyashi, ¿qué te sucede? ¿No te gustó lo que te hice?—dijo Kanda sonriéndole abiertamente, pero esa no era una sonrisa de las buenas

—Ahorita mismo no quiero hablar contigo— trato de seguir su camino.

—No deberías enojarte, ambos sabemos que eres un pequeño marica— otra vez esa palabra.

Kanda se acercaba cuidadosamente al rostro de Allen, que por cierto no parecía ser el mismo, tenía la expresión deformada en una mueca particular, entre enojo y deseo.

—O me vas a decir que ahora mismo no te mueres por besarme— Kanda daba en el clavo una vez más. Por supuesto que se moría por besarlo una vez más, no podía estar cerca de aquel rostro sin desear fervientemente morderle la boca.

Y estaba muy enojado, pero esa cercanía y la forma en la que ahora Kanda le acariciaba un mechón de pelo mientras que miraba fijamente a sus labios le producían algo mucho más fuerte que todo el enojo del mundo. El pelilargo se acercó aun mas pegando sus cuerpos, sus labios estaban rosando los suyos, pero el mayor quería que fuera él quien le besara, luego de unos segundos de alejarse y acercarse el menor sucumbió ante el deseo.

Se abrazó a la espalda del mayor con un brazo y con el otro lo tomo de la nuca devorándole la boca con un beso cargado de furia, Kanda le respondió de la misma forma. Allen le había mordido el labio inferior tan fuerte que le había hecho sangrar, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle puesto que siguieron con aquel beso cargado de ira y deseo, Allen había ganado terreno en la boca de Kanda siendo él quien llevaba el mando, Kanda lo había dejado liderar el beso tan solo respondiendo a las lamidas del menor. De pronto el albino lo separó bruscamente con una mirada de odio.

— ¿Por qué me besas... por qué haces todas esas cosas?—

— ¿no es obvio? Porque me gustas— dijo Kanda como si tratara de lo más obvio.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas sin entender por qué, había estado bien que le dijera eso cuando apenas salían, pero ahora le dolía, ¿acaso esa respuesta significaba que le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿Que solo lo quería para hacerle esas cosas pervertidas? El no entendía muy bien de esos asuntos y quizás no fuera eso, quizás estaba bien el tan solo gustarle, pero le dolía que el mayor no sintiera como él.

Kanda trato de besarlo nuevamente, lo dejó hacerlo, pero no respondió demasiado, el pelinegro se abrió paso hasta su cuello lamiendo a lo largo de este, el solo se ladeo mirando con melancolía hacia el piso sucio de ese lugar. De pronto sintió que las manos de Kanda se posaban en su trasero.

¡Lo sabía!, era solo eso, cada vez que el mayor quería estar cerca suyo era para hacer esas cosas, solo por eso. Siempre que hubiera una caricia tenía que haber algo más de por medio. A él solo le alcanzaba con compartir el tiempo con él, pero al parecer para el otro no era lo mismo.

Lo alejó nuevamente.

— ¿y ahora qué demonios te pasa Moyashi?— dijo hastiado de la situación

—Mañana me mudaré de habitación—

— ¿qué? ¿Porque me saltas con eso cuando te estoy besando?—

—No habrá más besos. —

— ¿eso qué significa?—

—Es un adiós. —

— ¿A que se debe todo este drama?—

—No es ningún drama Kanda—

—De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras idiota—

— ¿de acuerdo? ¿Solo vas a decirme eso?

— ¿y qué rayos quieres que haga? si no quieres estar más con migo no hay nada que pueda yo hacer—

—me has estado usando Kanda?—

— ¿usando? ¿De qué hablas? Vamos Moyashi no seas estúpido… — Kanda lo tomo del brazo y trato de besarlo nuevamente, pero se opuso, ahora lo había besado de prepo. Kanda intentaba introducirle la lengua pero el mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados. Y de pronto escuchó unos pasos…

—Kanda! Quería hablar con-—

A penas escuchó esa voz trato de alejar a Kanda, pero este no cedía, así que le surtió un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Déjame en paz marica! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que no quiero estar contigo!—le grito mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Lenalee solo se quedo observando a ambos chicos, con los ojos abiertos, no era nuevo que se pelearan pero había otra cosa... Allen no era el mismo de siempre.

Allen salió corriendo hacia afuera, sabía que Kanda se quedo mirándolo, pero no dijo nada, a él le había tomado mas por sorpresa su nueva actitud que a cualquiera…

* * *

**Y ahí estuvo otro de los capítulos que tanto cuestan, ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿carente de material? ustedes lo juzgaran. **

**Meiko!**


	8. La duda tortura

**Hay lemon, si lemon del que prometí, lamento que no sea de mucha calidad pero lo intente u.ú tambien creo que quizás este capitulo aclare algunas dudas, desde ya muchas gracias a los que se toman un tiempo de leer esta cosa y muchas mas gracias aun a los que me dejan su opinion, en fin, me dejo de dar vueltas y los dejo leer tranquilos n.n**

**_Advertencia:_ vocabulario aun mas vulgar que en los capitulos anteriores y lemon**

**_Raiting_: M**

**_disclaimer_: -man y todos sus personajes son de la cruel hoshino katsura.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

******~†» La duda tortura****«†~**

Salió, estaba lloviendo y comenzaba a soplar el viento cada vez más fuerte, ignoró el hecho de que hiciera un frio atroz y estuviera lloviendo para adentrarse en las afueras del lugar, solo quería tomar aire, quería esclarecer las ideas, porque realmente estaba confundido, aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco aliviado, había golpeado a Kanda, ah… le daba mucha satisfacción, y a la vez algo extraño. Supuso que eso sucedía porque era un sádico, y entonces sonrió.

Estaba muy frio afuera, y recordaba aquella vez que se enfermó, esa vez que Kanda fue amable con él, en sus hipótesis esto se debía a que seguramente quería llevárselo a la cama luego, pero su fiebre le jodió los planes al mayor, se alegró de haber pescado esa gripe, pero ahora no quería que lo mismo le sucediera, así que se escondió entre los arboles de hojas espesas que evitaran que la lluvia cayera con la misma fluidez que lo hacía en los lugares abiertos.

Recapacitó por mucho, y en ese transcurso de tiempo sintió como aquella fiera dentro suyo se calmaba, y ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, solo quería analizar su situación, ahora que la ira desapareció, su teoría de que Kanda tan solo lo utilizaba se veía un tanto echada abajo, inclusive llamo al otro marica frente a su amiga, lo golpeo y se fue del lugar sumamente afectado.

Creía que Kanda lo utilizaba solo por goce, es más, estaba seguro de esto mismo, jamás lo trato delicadamente, jamás fue una persona demostrativa con él quien se suponía que era su "pareja" era por eso mismo que se sentía devastado… pero inclusive cuando sabia todo esto no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía hacia el mayor, era por eso mismo que le dolía tanto que Kanda no se sintiera de la misma manera, que se haya burlado de él.

Quizás el exageraba, quizás esa era la manera a que tenía el mayor de proceder, sabía que no le era fácil expresarse, pero si realmente lo quería podía hacer un esfuerzo por él, quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que Kanda cambiaria por esa relación, pero el tiempo se empeñaba en mostrarle que aquel proverbio chino tenía toda la razón "es más fácil variar el curso de un rio que el carácter de un hombre"

Por algún motivo ahora recordaba la cara de desconcertado que tenia Kanda ante sus palabras _"¿no te das cuenta de que no quiero estar contigo?"_ quizás había lastimado... Pero ¿por qué mierda le importaban los sentimientos del mayor si era él el que estaba siendo usado?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no esclarecería nada, que su mente estaba hecha un desastre y que no había nada cierto y nada falso en ella. Lo único que sabía era que amaba a ese imbécil que tan mal le trataba.

Después de todo el lo amaba aunque fuera de ese modo, el era un maldito masoquista, y como maldito masoquista que era, iría adentro y le pediría disculpas a Kanda por sus palabras, y como persona civilizada que se consideraba hablaría con él.

Atravesó todo el parque que estaba afuera de la orden llegando así adentro empapado, estaba decidido, quería hablar con el pelinegro, se percató de que en todo ese tiempo se había vuelto un poco como el mayor, ya no hablaba de la forma en que lo hacía antes, era un poco más reservado con todo lo que eso implicaba, se había acoplado a la forma de ser del otro, pero él no era Kanda, el se sentaría, y hablaría de todo lo que sucedía, parecía tonto, inclusive se sentía tonto pero debía hablarlo y así verificar la veracidad de todas sus teorías.

Ahora más que nunca entendía aquella frase que decía algo como "La _verdad_ duele, _La mentira mata_, pero la _duda_ tortura"quizás le doliera saber la verdad, sería un golpe duro a su orgullo de hombre (si es que quedaba algo de este) y le rompería el corazón, pero quería saberlo. Había soportado cosas peores pero ninguna dolía como esta… quizás Mana era el único que podía ponérsele a la par…

Entró al lugar, tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, todo le pesaba más que de costumbre ya que sus ropas estaban embebidas en agua. Caminó hacia la habitación de Kanda muy decidido. Dobló por uno de los interminables pasillos y de la nada le pareció escuchar la voz de Lenalee... sonaba un tanto preocupada, estaba hablando con alguien más, se asomó por otro de los pasillos y allí estaba, pero lo que vio impacto en sus ojos tanto como una escena de asesinato lo haría.

Efectivamente era Lenalee, pero estaba abrazada a Kanda, y lo que más le sorprendía era que él le respondía al abrazo. Era su amiga, pero sin embargo unas terribles ganas de abofeteara le invadieron. ¡Dios santo! ¿Estaba celoso de su propia amiga? Se rio ante su propio pensamiento, Lenalee era como su hermana, y sabia que Kanda jamás se metería con ella, tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Sonrió, estaba decidido a irse, estaba completamente mojado y la ropa se estaba enfriando, iba a pescar otro resfriado, al parecer la falta de misiones lo tenía desafilado y su salud estaba más delicada que antes. Pero escuchó algo de la conversación de esos dos.

—quería que esto fuera un secreto, pero no quiero ocultárselo, el es como mi hermano, no podría hacerle algo así, ¿se lo dirás tu?—

¿"_Ocultar"?_ _¿"Esto"_? ¿Que tenían esos dos? ¿Kanda de verdad estaba saliendo con Lenalee? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Porque entonces se metió con él? ¿Lo estaba cargando?

No, debía calmarse, no iba a desenfocase, lo había decidido y mantendría la calma a cualquier precio, caminó un poco, entró en la habitación, y por algún motivo ajeno a él, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para cambiarse la ropa. Intentó prender la luz, pero el interruptor hizo una gran chispa y quemó la lámpara, así que solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin importarse siquiera que la mojara tanto como él, ya tampoco le importaba si se enfermaba, solo se sentó y esperó al mayor.

Se estaba quedando dormido, pero sabía que debía esperar, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera, iba a hablar con ese grandísimo hijo de puta. Aunque el otro no quisiera lo obligaría a decirle en la cara que ya o lo quería. Que solo lo usó, que solo estaba confundido en cuanto a su orientación sexual, porque quizás era eso lo que al mayor le pasaba... Quizás al ser cerrado como lo era...

—Que carajos haces en la oscuridad idiota, das miedo— dijo Kanda abriendo la puerta muy rápido.

—K...Kanda… siento haberte dicho lo que te dije— expresó sin una gota de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Por qué mierda estas todo mojado imbécil?— dijo mientras que sacaba ropa seca del armario y se ponía frente a él.

—porque fui a nadar un rato en una piscina, ¿porque carajo crees que voy a estar mojado estúpido?—

—Aprendes rápido—dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se ponía en cuclillas frente a la cama para desabotonarle la camisa

— ¡hey! ¿Qué haces?—

—la última vez que tomaste frio tuve que hacerte de médico, y para serte sincero no me gustó una mierda—

Quería hablarle, tenía que hablarle desesperadamente, pero un impulso fue más grande que él, así que se agacho un poco y lo besó, lo besó desesperadamente como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, el mayor le respondió y lo tomo de la nuca profundizando aquel beso que ya de por sí ya era profundo. Kanda lo separo un poco y le termino se quitar la camisa.

—Anda vístete—dijo el mayor sentándose en su cama y quitándose las botas

Kanda se había alejado, no entendía bien porque lo hacía, normalmente el mayor tomaba esas pequeñas oportunidades que él le daba para tratar de tocarlo un poco. Pero esta vez se alejaba, y se ponía frio al tacto. Lo observo claramente a pesar de que estuviera oscuro, podía ver al mayor destapar la cama con una mano mientras que con la otra se desabotonaba la camisa...

Se iba a acostar a dormir sin más, no habría besos, no habría nada, solo dormiría descaradamente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran discutido, como si el menor no le hubiera dicho que se iría de su habitación, como si todo siguiera igual…

Quizás no lo tomaba enserio quizás creía que el menor no era capaz de hacer eso, o tal vez… tal vez no le importaba lo que el hiciera, pero si eso era así no le veía sentido al hecho de que Kanda se preocupara por su salud.

Ni siquiera había hablado con él como quería, ¿Dónde estaba aquella determinación de la que hablaba momentos atrás? Bien, Kanda le hacía eso, le hacía olvidar todo aquello que no fuera él.

El samurái ya se había acostado, estaba boca arriba y en cualquier momento se voltearía quedándose dormido, pero las cosas no iban a quedar así, estaba decidido. Se subió a la cama del nipón y se coloco encima, con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de este, el mayor le observaba desorientado, podía comprenderlo, el nunca tenía esa clase de iniciativa, pero quería que el otro lo quisiera, quería que el mayor le diera aunque sea que durmieran juntos como solían hacerlo.

—Quítate de encima Moyashi estas mojado— Pero no le hizo caso, solo intento besarlo nuevamente, y el otro le corrió la cara. Por que... ¿porque mierda actuaba de ese modo?

«_Quería que esto fuera un secreto, pero no quiero ocultárselo, el es como mi hermano, no podría hacerle algo así, ¿se lo dirás tu?_»

Esas palabras, esas palabras hicieron, que se le hiele la sangre, entonces era verdad, Kanda tenía algo con Lenalee y por eso mismo no quería ni siquiera tocarlo, y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… Kanda lo había herido de muerte, y él quería que terminara de matarle.

Se dejo caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo del mayor, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, le beso lentamente, trató de imitar lo que siempre el mayor hacía, sacó tímidamente la lengua y lamio a lo largo de todo el mismo dejando un rastro de saliva.

Kanda trato de quitarse, pero él no le dejaría, quería que lo toque, como lo hacía antes, que reaccionara al tacto que le ofrecía, que se excite con sus caricias, como seguramente hacia con la china, ¿Qué tenía ella que él no? ¿Que era mujer?

Lo destapó, muy lentamente mientras que atrapaba con su boca el lóbulo del pelilargo. Lo oyó suspirar y pudo ver claramente como el mayor cerraba los ojos. Así que coló su mano en la entrepierna del mismo, acariciando lentamente ejerciendo un poco e presión, mientras que las lágrimas le amenazaban con caer. De pronto sintió que el mayor se lo quitaba bruscamente rotando en la cama para ser ahora el pelilargo el que estaba arriba.

—Ya fue suficiente, ahora me toca a mí— le dijo el mayor muy seductoramente al oído, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera.

Y comenzó a acariciarle el torso desnudo mientras que le besaba con desesperación. Sentía la humedad de su boca podía sentir las lamidas insistentes del malhumorado aquel y eso lo volvía loco, pero no por eso olvidaba aquella angustia que albergaba su corazón.

Kanda fue bajando lentamente, de su boca a su cuello y de ahí bajó con besos y alguna que otra mordida hasta una de sus tetillas, la atrapo con su boca, lamiendo en círculos con la lengua, succionando, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de la otra tetilla, él por su parte comenzaba a sentir enormes descargas de placer, y un pequeño hormigueo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

El mayor se separó y con una mano desabrocho su pantalón y lo deslizo por las blancas piernas del albino hasta despojarlo de esta prenda, arrastrando de ese modo la ropa interior con este. Estaba agitado, realmente lo estaba, y no podía evitar sentirse triste, porque el ojinegro no le deseaba, tan solo sentía calentura, era solo eso, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente mientras que el otro le acariciaba el miembro ya erecto y cubierto con líquido pre seminal.

Era masoquista, por eso mismo quería que Kanda terminara de destruirlo, quería que acabara con lo poco de orgullo que tenia. Era como cuando alguien se siente triste y solo busca cosas que le recuerden cuan miserable es. Quería tener una herida tan profunda que le hiciera recordar por siempre el dolor que sentía ahora, inclusive aunque la herida cicatrizara.

Y comenzó a sollozar aunque sintiera aquel placer enorme que hacía que su cuerpo tuviera una temperatura tan elevada. El pelinegro dirigió los dedos hasta la boca del menor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por supuesto que lo sabía, y eso fue lo que hizo, los introdujo en so boca y los lamio lo mejor que pudo, mientras que el pelilargo repartía besos por todo su pecho. Y no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que el. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, tal y como lo hacia la lluvia que lo había empapado.

El mayor cesó con las caricias para observarle a los ojos.

— ¿qué te sucede? — no había insultos en la oración, era simple, el mayor quería saber que le pasaba. Y entonces supo que este era su momento, que era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Tú me amas?—dijo mientras que la voz se le quebraba.

— ¿a qué viene esa pregunta en un momento como este?—

—dímelo, ¿me amas? —

—Déjate de joder Moyashi, vas a hacer que se me baje—

— ¿La amas a Lenalee?—y el mayor no lo resistió, comenzó a reírse, era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de esa manera, en una manera sana, sin sarcasmo, sin maldad, sin perversión, era una simple risa. ¿Pero qué rayos significaba?

—La única persona que me interesa eres tú, y no por esto, no por el sexo, no porque me quiera aprovechar de ti, no porque sea marica, no porque te use, simplemente porque es en ti, en quien puse mis ojos, si no te basta con saber eso, entonces no eres quien creí que eras—

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, como en una extraña ficción sus ideas se reacomodaron, como quien ve la luz al final del camino, el sentía alegría. Aunque no le dijera que lo amaba, aunque no fuere dulce, por esta vez, solo por esta vez, el mayor le había dicho más de cuatro palabras seguidas sin un insulto hacia su persona. Quizás era pronto, y ahora que había visto esa parte de él estaba convencido de que algún día le arrancaría un "te amo" de los labios.

— ¿Quieres seguir?—dijo el pelinegro dirigiendo los dedos ensalivaos hacia la entrada del menor.

—… si—dijo desviando su mirada a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

El otro acaricio la entrada del menor unos instantes hasta que finalmente introdujo un dedo lentamente, cosa que hizo que el menor se quejara, no era para menos, le dolía, pero más que eso le molestaba terriblemente tener ese intruso dentro suyo.

—es un momento, de a poco te acostumbraras— dijo el más alto de los exorcistas con total naturalidad.

Tomo al pelilargo de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia si buscando besarle, el otro cumplió con su deseo y le beso fervientemente. cuando creyó que se había acostumbrado al primer dedo le sumo un segundo, era realmente estrecho, una estrechez que envolvía sus dedos de una manera exquisita, y no solo era la estrechez sino que la calidez de esa cavidad le hacían querer penetrarle lo más rápido posible.

Trato de acallar los jadeos y quejas del menor con el beso, pero era casi imposible, el menor estaba bastante inquieto y observo como nuevas lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos, esta vez era un dolor físico el que le aquejaba. Así que le tomo el miembro y comenzó a masturbarle a la vez que agregaba otro dedo y los movía en círculos tratando que se dilate para hacer menos dolorosa la penetración.

Ahora sentía un enorme placer mezclado con dolor de aquellos dedos adentro de él. Era muy extraño, esa combinación no le gustaba demasiado, trataba de convencerse así mismo, de que él había soportado cosas peores, solía patearles el trasero a akumas realmente poderoso ¿Y no podía soportar este simple dolor sin llorar? Pero es que este dolor era diferente a aquellos, no era solo dolor, era también el hecho de concientizarse de que eso estaba mal visto por la sociedad y por la iglesia y principalmente… por el mismo.

No pudo seguir pensando mucho porque sintió como Kanda retiraba sus dedos para reemplazarlos por la punta de su miembro haciendo solo un poco de presión, entonces el corazón se le acelero y trago duro, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto

—todavía puedo hacerme la paja, estas a tiempo de decirme que no—

—no tienes que hacerte nada, solo mételo— dijo eso más convencido nunca, y se dio cuenta de lo vulgares que sonaron sus palabras.

El mayor le penetro en una sola estocada emitiendo un gemido ronco a la vez que el que estaba abajo suyo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Sentía aquella estrechez devorarle y le volvía loco, quería comenzar a moverse de inmediato, pero le dio unos momentos al otro para acostumbrarse a la invasión. Siguió masturbándole mientras que comenzaba a moverse lentamente, el albino jadeaba y decía su nombre en voz muy baja, tenía los ojos cerrados, y se aferraba a su espalda, siendo penetrado por él, era la vista perfecta.

Comenzaba a relajarse un poco a pesar del dolor que sentía, ahora estaba un poco más calmado, podía escuchar al mayor gemir y echar algunas maldiciones diciéndole lo bien que se sentía estar adentro suyo, era vergonzoso, pero a la vez le gustaba oírlo gemir y decir todas esas cosas.

Kanda comenzó a moverse más rápido, arremetiendo cada vez con más fuerza, de pronto pudo oír como el menor emitió un gemido mucho más alto que los que hasta ahora salían de sus labios.

—K—Kanda... Ahí...—le imploraba en susurros, al parecer había tocado algún punto sensible en el albino así que trato de guiar las penetraciones hacia aquel punto una y otra vez.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia y el particular sonido que emitían las embestías del mayor, ambos estaban muy agitados, por alcanzar el clímax.

—te amo—dijo el menor, muy agitado—y no quiero que me digas que tu también, solo quiero que lo sepas—

—Lo sé Moyashi— dijo el mayor con algo de dificultad embistiendo más rápido, sintió que el menor se corrió en su mano, y las paredes internas se contarían deliciosamente sobre su miembro, obligándolo a correrse a él también.

Salió de adentro de el más bajo y se acostó a su lado, inmediatamente el otro se acomodo en su pecho quedándose ambos profundamente dormidos.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Era aún de noche, pero podía observar como afuera estaba clareando, tenía la boca realmente seca (quizás fuera este el motivo por el cual se despertó en el medio de la noche) Kanda quiso levantarse pero noto que había un peso extra sobre él, era Allen, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho, era una vista encantadora para el mayor, pero debía deshacer el encanto para ir a buscar un poco de agua.

Se levantó lentamente procurando no despertar al albino como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas en las que despertaba con él a su lado.

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa que había dejado doblados al lado de la cama y salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, llegó y se fastidio un poco al ver que había dos buscadores, uno consolaba al otro que se encontraba escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, estaba llorando al parecer, trato de no darle importancia y se dirigió a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, pero de pronto escucho algo que le hizo helar la sangre.

—no me preguntes como sucedió, solo se lo que nos informaron, Lioshai y Andrey fueron asesinados por un nivel 2— le dijo el buscador más alto al que se encontraba llorando sobre la mesa.

Al parecer Los dos buscadores que había visto aquella vez habían sido asesinados por un akuma en una misión, pero... no había habido misiones importantes que involucraran a un akuma hacia ya más de 4 meses…

* * *

**Bueno, ahí estuvo, espero sinceramente que a pesar de los errores que debe tener que les haya gustado, por cierto lamento lo de los buscadores, es triste, pero tenia que hacerlo, mas a delante sabran mis motivos.**

_**Meiko!**_


	9. Yo diré adiós por los dos

**Por fin me puse al dia oh si (H **

**incluí una canción que creí que decia exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**muchísimas gracias a aquelllos que se toman su pequeño tiempo para leer este intento de historia interesante, gracias tambien por lo reviews y por el animo, de verdad me alegran mucho n.n en fin, los dejo con el capitulo y ustedes juzgaran.**

**_Advertencia:_ mencion de palabras un poco fuertes.**

**_Raiting:_ T**

**_Disclaimer:_ -man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, ni modo ¬¬**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**~†» Yo diré adios por los dos ****«†~**

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con el Moyashi sobre su pecho, estaba un tanto agitado aun, tenía que admitir que esa tibieza y la sensación de tener cerca al albino lo ponían de muy buen humor, a decir verdad cualquier ser humano se sentiría jovial después de haberse follado a la persona que ama. O eso es lo que él creía el sobre el amor.

De todas formas estaba un tanto perturbado por el comportamiento que tuvo aquel estúpido durante esos días, había tomado la tediosa idea de que solo le usaba, y no habría cosa que lo sacara de ese pensamiento, así mismo también estaba obsesionado con que le dijera que lo amaba, y si, lo hacía, pero para él un "Te amo" expresaba mucho más que un sentimiento.

Si se dedicaba a mirar en retrospectiva, se daría cuenta de que era él el causante del desorden mental repentino del Moyashi; Todo había empezada por aquella vez, no entendía bien porque el mocoso se lo tomaba todo tan a pecho, eran solo palabras, debería estar acostumbrado a ellas, pero no, para ese idiota hasta el mínimo gesto de su cara representaba algo de suma relevancia.

¿Porque tenía que joder todo con sentimentalismos? Le arruinaba la diversión. Y realmente lo hacía, reconocía que sus bromas eran de mal gusto y que no tenía un sentido el humor común o "agradable". Por lo general a él le hacía reír el sufrimiento de la gente o quizás la perversidad, así que no lo culpaba.

Aquella noche se percató de que la presencia del Moyashi en su cama le era necesaria si quería dormir en paz. Se le había hecho costumbre, una linda costumbre. Por eso mismo prácticamente lo había obligado a meterse a la cama con él. Solo por egoísmo, no importaba si el Moyashi le hubiera dicho que no, el lo hubiera obligado.

Descubrió que a partir de ese instante no podría dormir con tranquilidad si no estaba con el molesto chico. Y una vez que sintió aquella molesta presencia en su cama los parpados le pesaron y lentamente se durmió acariciando los suaves cabellos del enano, era una sensación que jamás creyó poder experimentar, calidad humana, había huido durante mucho tiempo de ella y sin embargo esta lo había encontrado, al parecer ahora toda clase de lucha era en vano.

Había estado impune con respecto al amor hasta el momento, el no lo necesitaba, el no lo quería, su meta era una sola, pelear en nombre de otros, destruir. El era un destructor y la idea le elevaba un su ego, solo lo suficiente, porque no era como los demás pensaban, el no era engreído, solo era consciente del hecho de que realmente nadie era como él, pero por motivos diferentes a los que creían.

Esa noche durmió plácidamente, como sabía que lo haría, el albino no se movió en toda la noche, lo cual era algo extraño ya que solía tener que golpearlo incluso mientras que dormía solo para que dejara de removerse, pero esa noche no, lo cual le dio lugar a sueños, no era una persona que soñaba mucho, es decir, su vida era simple, salir de misiones (ahora ni siquiera eso), matar, comer, entrenar, asearse, matar, matar, matar, por lo tanto no había variedad en sus sueños, solo esas molestas flores de loto, ¡a veces las odiaba!

Este sueño era simple, estaba con el Moyashi en una misión, nada importante, todo era nebuloso como suelen ser los sueños, cambios de escena rápidas, imágenes y rostros desconocidos de gente que quizás vio alguna vez. Un cambio repentino de escenografía lo guió directo hacia una habitación en la cual estaban él y el Moyashi, pero veía las cosas de afuera inclusive cuando era el él que estaba jodiendose al chico ahí mismo.

Un sueño húmedo, No era extraño siendo como era, a decir verdad antes de conocer al Moyashi nunca fue una persona que se calentara por cualquier cosa, rara vez se masturbaba, realmente no ponía atención en esos asuntos, no le interesaban y aunque lo hicieran no tenía tiempo para ellos. Pero cuando conoció al enano entrometido su temperatura corporal aumentaba por cualquier clase de gesto mínimamente insinuante (e inconsciente) que el menor hiciera.

Se levantó agitado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, pero eso no era nada molesto para él, lo que más problemas le causaba era la gran erección que estaba encerrada en su pijama. Trató de respirar profundo y pensar en cosas no-excitantes. Pensó en Marie haciendo pesas, pensó en Lavi mostrándole comida masticada, imaginó a Komui con un traje de mucama y parecía que los pensamientos le estaban dando resultado puesto que su erección bajó de volumen, un poco más y lo lograría (no sin vomitar antes)

Pero de pronto sintió al Moyashi colocársele encima, se asustó, claro que lo haría si de la nada alguien se le tiraba encima con todo su peso y le decía "te mataré" se movía de forma desesperada, realmente le quería hacer daño, pero su profundo sueño solo le permitía moverse como un pez fuera del agua, restregándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Por fin se quitó al enano de encima haciendo que este se quejara un poco y volviera a dormir tranquilamente, pero todo su trabajo mentalizando cosas poco sugerentes había sido en vano ya que el otro se había encargado de despertar nuevamente sus bajos instintos con su roce frenético, así que se dio por vencido, se levantó y tomó unas toallas para luego dirigirse hacia las duchas, no es que no pudiera tocarse ahí mismo, o inclusive despertar al Moyashi para joderselo allí mismo pero consideró que no era el momento indicado.

Caminó hasta toparse con la puerta principal de las duchas compartidas, apoyó la toalla al costado lavabo y se introdujo en una de las regaderas, abrió la canilla de agua fría y dejo que las cosas pasaran solas. El ambiente estaba bastante fresco y aquella agua parecía estar helada, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan mal, solo dejó su mente en blanco mientras que el agua recorría su cuerpo. Luego de un rato no había rastros de aquella excitación que había aparecido anteriormente, así que cerró la ducha y se secó para luego vestirse nuevamente.

Cuando llegó pudo observar al Moyashi sentado en la cama mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados inclusive aunque fuera muy temprano para que el chiquillo estuviera despierto, se veía extremadamente apetecible así que se acerco hacia el, su intención era devorarle la boca así que se agachó hasta el pero se quedo inmóvil a solo unos milímetros de aquellos labios acaramelados, vio al enano cerrar los ojos esperando el beso pero luego recordó que hacía poco se había dado una ducha helada que le dejó los labios morados solo para controlarse, así que no quiso echar todo a perder, por lo tanto tronó la lengua, se alejó de él y siguió con lo suyo

Ordenó la cama de forma meticulosa y luego se sentó en ella atándose los cordones de los borcegos, hizo el nudo perfectamente amarrado cuando puedo observar de reojo como el Moyashi buscaba algo en el armario, se movía de una forma peculiar, felinamente diría el, balanceando su pequeño trasero. Su sangre le comenzó a hervir nuevamente y esta vez echó todo su esfuerzo a la mierda para tomar al Moyashi y mamársela a pesar de todas las quejas previas.

Luego llegó ese "problema" que había tenido el Moyashi, fue cuando él le dijo "pequeño marica" Desde que pronuncio esas palabras el enano se había alterado de tal forma que había tenido una rabieta enfrente de toda la orden oscura, y en cierta forma le gustó el hecho de que por una vez en su vida había dejado de ser tan hipócrita y había dicho lo que realmente pensaba.

Pero estaba segurísimo que el menor no pensaba lo mismo que él, seguramente había estado pensando en lo mal que se comportó frente a todos sus compañeros. Ok, estuvo de más aquello que le dijo pero tenía que decirlo o dejaría de ser Kanda Yuu. Para él era gracioso mientras que para el otro era hiriente

Esas palabras que dijo le llevaron al Moyashi a desconfiar de él, e incluso a querer terminar con aquello, luego hicieron el amor. Fue gentil con él en una especie de disculpa por todo lo que le había dicho/hecho entregándose el uno al otro, todo eso los llevaba a ese preciso instante en el cual de tanto que había razonado se había quedado profundamente dormido.

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Lo que había oído le congeló la sangre, los habían ejecutado, los habían ejecutado por maricas, estaba segurísimo de aquello, no había misiones en las cuales podría correr riesgo de muerte desde ya hacía meses, entonces venían estos incompetentes y se ponían a llorar la muerte de sus dos compañeros que casualmente eran pareja, porque aquello era tan obvio como que Lavi era un idiota con gusto por el dolor.

Eso estaba mal, realmente mal, quizás, en otro momento no le hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo, le hubiera resbalado como todo, pero ahora era diferente, sobre todo después de lo que Lenalee le había comentado hacia unas horas en los pasillos, si aquello lo había dejado un tanto perturbado ahora estaba hecho una pelota de preguntas e incertidumbre.

Los terceros exorcistas, siendo él un segundo exorcista estaba más que convencidísimo de que aquel nuevo experimento era una verdadera mierda que se llevaría la vida de muchos inocentes, y estaba más que consciente de que tenían al Moyashi en la mira, por ser el catorceavo, por ser un gran problema el enano estaba siendo observado a través de un microscopio, y cualquier paso en falso seria eliminado del mapa como un mosquito.

Cuando se lo dijo se había preocupado un poco, e incluso dejo que se descargara en su hombro, porque de alguna forma el también lo hacía rodeándola con sus brazos, trató de decirle que estaba bien, que no le pasaría nada al Moyashi, pero las palabras no eran lo suyo así que no emitió sonido.

Creyó que las cosas estarían bien, Lenalee también lo creía en el fondo, porque el Moyashi no estaba haciendo mal, porque a pesar de tener dormido al catorceavo dentro suyo siempre iba a servir a la orden, siempre seria el servil lacayo de esa organización corrupta a la cual él también había vendido su alma, así que mientras que hiciera las cosas de un modo adecuado y no se alejara del camino las cosas iba a ir bien.

Pero Lenalee ignoraba algo, algo que hacia la diferencia ante todo, ahora no solo llevaba a un Noah dormido dentro suyo, sino que también era homosexual, era la excusa perfecta para quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas, de momento el no creyó que eso fuera algo por lo cual podrían eliminarlo o joderles la vida, pero si habían ejecutado a aquellos buscadores entonces, nada decía que no pudieran hacer lo mismo con ellos.

No le interesaba morir eso estaba claro, había tenido una vida digna y hasta creyó encontrar a "aquella persona" pero para el Moyashi no sería lo mismo, tan solo tenía 15 años, y había llevado una vida llena de disgustos, era injusto, totalmente injusto que terminara así, y su egoísmo no le permitía dejarlo morir por ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro suyo. Podían ocultarse, podrían amarse en las sombras, pero eso no duraría mucho, se conocía muy bien y un día haría algo sospechoso frente a la persona menos indicada, y entonces ¡zas! La cabeza de los dos maricas iba a rodar por los suelos.

Así que tomo la decisión más difícil (si es que alguna vez se había encontrado frente a una decisión difícil) que pudo tomar, tendría que alejarse completamente y para siempre del exorcista Allen Walker, inclusive aunque esa decisión lo destruyera por completo. Volvió a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el Moyashi durmiendo y comenzó a vestirse silenciosamente.

**Cuando despiertes**

**Y descubras mañana que me he ido**

**No pienses que mi intención es herirte**

**Solamente hice lo que sabíamos que tenía que hacer**

**Y todo el tiempo que conocimos**

**El tiempo nunca fue el correcto para nosotros**

**El tiempo deja este amor atrás**

**Yo nunca podría dejarte**

**Si te veo llorar.**

No iba a despedirse, esta era una decisión que tomaba impulsivamente, estaba improvisando, ni siquiera sabía que haría de su vida, podría transferirse de sección, pero entonces si Allen se enteraba manipularía el arca y estaría allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lleno de preguntas y reclamos de abandono a los cuales debería darle la razón y volver a donde estaban.

Porque sabía que el menor no lo iba a entender, probablemente en la mañana se despertara y todas sus ideas ahora tendrían fundamento y se torturaría creyendo que él lo había abandonado. Como el masoquista que era, nunca entendería sus motivos, si le contaba lo que sucedía en la orden haría un escándalo y luego pondría mil excusas como que "podían superarlo juntos", que "no sucedía nada si nadie lo sabía" y bla bla bla.

Lo peor es que quizás accediera y terminaría siendo persuadido por sus lagrimas, ¿entonces qué clase de persona egoísta seria que estaría de acuerdo con darle ese final a quien dice que ama? No, esto que hacía era la cosa más bondadosa que había hecho en toda su vida, y la primera cosa sentimental por la que no sentía asco.

**Yo diré adiós por los dos**

**Esta noche mientras duermas**

**Te besare suavemente una última vez**

**Y diré adiós**

**Como se que debemos**

**No hay otro camino**

**Y no podría resistir ver tu corazón roto**

**Así que esperaré hasta q te duermas para decir adiós**

En ese instante algo que jamás había experimentado se apodero de él, una sensación de desolación, se sentía deshecho en todo sentido, le daría la espalda a toda su vida entera, a lo único en lo cual creía por aquel enano fastidioso, se iría para no joder más las cosas, porque lo amaba, rayos eso se oía tan patético.

Aquello que hacía era totalmente cobarde, se iría de la nada, solo desaparecería de su vida, ni siquiera dejaría una nota, solo se esfumaría de la nada, porque era la mejor forma de hacerlo, jamás creyó querer a alguien de ese modo, al final de cuentas era verdad, lo suyo era algo imposible.

**Por favor entiende**

**Cuan duro es hacer esto**

**Estoy tratando de hacer esto hasta el final**

**Decir Adiós tan dulcemente como pueda**

**Por favor trata y comprende**

**Este tiempo, no era el correcto para nosotros**

**Nosotros sabíamos que yo no podría quedarme**

**Pero, eso no hace que sea más fácil dejarte**

**Así que mientras pueda encontrar la fuerza**

Juntó poco a poco sus cosas del placar intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, trató de no mirar al Moyashi dormir, quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él, porque sabía que lo lastimaría más de lo que ahora estaba lastimándose, estaba comenzando a creer que el también era algo masoquista.

No diría a nadie a donde se iría, nadie era digno de confiar, no tenía a donde ir, eso era verdad, y ni siquiera sabía si se llevaría a mugen, ¿qué haría con ella? La tendría de adorno y se llenaría de polvo, olvidaría como usarla, olvidaría lo que es un akuma, estaría incompleto, eso era verdad, pero el Moyashi estaría feliz.

Quizás… quizás si había algo para hacer, quizás podía seguir a su estúpido maestro de aquí para allá, sin que nada le molestase, trabajando para la orden desde las sombras, o quizás se dedicara a hacer lo que hacía Cross Marian, se dedicaría a beber y dejaría deudas a su maestro y a Marie, eso no estaba nada mal, pero era absurdo, el no se parecía en nada a ese hombre.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que se mudaría de sección y pediría a Komui que no dijera a nadie ni a nada, si el Moyashi no sabía dónde estaba no iría en busca de él, pediría que se lo mantuviera ocupado para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido. Era absurdo pensar de que le harían caso, pero si le contaba un poco de la situación a Komui y teniendo en cuenta el aprecio que tenían todos allí hacia el menor seguramente lo tuvieran en cuenta

**Antes de que tus brazos me abracen**

**Antes de que tus besos me agarren**

**Antes de que tus ojos puedan hacer que me quede…**

Lo observó removerse un tanto intranquilo en la cama, pudo escuchar como susurraba algunas palabras pero lo ignoró, ya había tomado todas sus cosas solo tenía que cerrar su maleta y retirarse de la habitación, deseo que hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo, estaba tratando de mentalizarse, de abrir la puerta e irse lo más rápido posible, sin mirar atrás, sin pensarlo más ni darle vueltas al asunto.

El Moyashi jamás seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con eso, el debía hacerlo por ambos, le había tocado la parte difícil, escuchó al albino susurra su nombre entre sueños, y lo que más deseaba era despertarlo para besarlo por última vez, pero entonces lo abrazaría con tanta fuerza que jamás se iría de su lado.

Respiró profundo y echó una última mirada al lugar, acarició por última vez los suaves cabellos del peli plateado y con la melancolía y tristeza que eso implicaba abrió la puerta para irse para siempre, jamás volvería, ya no había vuelta atrás, hubiera querido que aquello fuera un sueño, pero sabía que era la cruda realidad, justo cuando creía que podría cambiar por alguien tenía que volver a ser aquel hijo de puta de mirada fría. Así que se alejó por aquellos interminables pasillos no había retorno.

**Cuando despiertes**

**Y descubras mañana que me he ido**

**No pienses q mi intención es herirte**

**Adiós.**

* * *

**Bueno, fue un poco tragico no se los voy a negar, pero creo que Kanda hizo lo que debia u.u Espero que les haya gustado, el nombre de la cancion es _I'll say Goodbye for the two of us_ de la banda _expose. _cualquier duda o critica sera bienvenida, espero poder subir pronto, en fin, gracias por darme una oportunidad con este fic. y que tengan una buena semana.**

**saludos!**

_**Meiko!**_


	10. La imagen en el espejo

¡Hola! bueno, después de mas de seis meses sin actualizar éste fic, he regresado. No, no me he muerto, o quizas si, quien sabe. Quiero pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas, realmente nunca creí que me tardaría tanto tiempo para subir un capítulo. La verdad es que me costó mucho, ya sea porque perdí el hilo de la trama o porque tengo que rendir muchas materias del colegio para obtener el título. Se que no es una excusa, pero siento la enorme necesidad de dar algúna explicacion a ustedes que me han soportado a pesar de mis tardanzas.  
¡No puedo creer que este fic ya tenga más de un año! todavía recuerdo cuando recién empecé con esto, realmente estaba entusiasmada! (no es que ya no lo este, solo es... er... diferente) he observado la cantidad de errores y cosas mal escritas que hay en algunos de los capitulos anteriores-he incluso en este-¡shame on me!.  
En fin, con respecto al capítulo... bueno, es mucho más corto a lo que venía trayéndoles, mas bien se asemeja al primer capítulo con respecto a la cantidad de palabras. No se como me ha quedado, pero os juro que hice lo mejor que pude para que aunque sea clasifique con un "pasa".  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y se toman su tiempo en leer, ¡me hacen muy feliz y a la vez me siento culpable por no traerles más capítulos seguidos! para todos ustedes, éste es mi regalo de año nuevo.

**Advertencia: **Maldiciones por parte de Allen.

**Raiting: **T

**Disclaimer:** -man y sus personajes pertenecen absolutamente a Hoshino Katsura.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**~†» _La imagen en el espejo_ «†~**

Le pesaba el cuerpo y sentía un dolor en la parte inferior, un dolor extraño, molesto por sobre todo, abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir el lado izquierdo de la cama frio como una roca, supuso que el mayor estaría en el baño así que no le dio mucha importancia, siguió durmiendo.

La mañana llegó rápido, más rápido de lo que creía, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos esperando encontrarse con la presencia del pelinegro, sin embargo, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Dedujo que el mayor ya se habría ido a desayunar sin siquiera esperarlo, típico de él.

Estaba en el comedor ahora, pidió su habitual-gran-cantidad de alimentos y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Lavi, quiso preguntar por el pelinegro, pero no era algo típico de él, ¿por qué preguntaría por la persona con la que peor se llevaba en toda la orden? Se dejaría a sí mismo en evidencia, por lo tanto se mordió el labio conteniendo sus ganas. Había algo en el rostro de Lavi que hiso que se le cerrara el estomago repentinamente, no podía decir bien que era, pero el solo hecho de que el pelirrojo no estuviera pronunciando palabra alguna era un mal presagio.

—Kanda se fue—

—No es de mi incumbencia— trató de fingir despreocupación y quitarle importancia en vano.

—No lo entiendes… Kanda se fue para siempre—

Lavi lucia intrigado, mas no preocupado, observaba a Allen con una mirada inquisitiva, y un brillo particular en su único ojo visible, esperaba respuestas porque su naturaleza era curiosa. Por su parte el corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, tragó saliva y prosiguió.

— ¿Cómo que...cómo que se ha ido para siempre?— Ya no pudo impostar frialdad, no cuando era del hombre que amaba del que estaban hablando.

—Esta madrugada, yo salí a tomar aire porque estaba agobiado con muchos documentos en la biblioteca y lo vi afuera, quise preguntarle pero… solo emitió un "Adiós idiota" y desapareció en los bosques de alrededor—

—No, no puede ser, el no se iría así porque si, debe haber algún motivo, además solo te ha dicho adiós, ¡eso no significa nada!— ahí estaba él, mostrando su patética debilidad.

—Komui me lo dijo esta mañana, Kanda se fue de la orden, renunció a ser un exorcista, por algún extraño motivo no quería que te dijera nada, pero no podía ocultártelo a ti, además, tarde o temprano ibas a saberlo—

Lavi continuó hablando, pero él no lo escuchó, solo se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia su habitación a la vez que escuchaba el eco de la voz del pelirrojo, todo le daba vueltas, ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya dejado? ¿Por qué? Justo después de hacerle creer que lo amaba, ¿estaba jugando con él? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? No entendía absolutamente nada, no entendía… por qué lo había dejado de esa forma. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal esta vez?

No podía pensar que el japonés lo había usado, porque anoche, el le creyó, de verdad lo hizo, y estaba seguro de lo que Kanda sentía por él, tan seguro como lo estaba el de sus sentimientos, ¿entonces que era lo que estaba mal? ¿Por qué se fue sin dejar rastro? ¿Qué haría de su vida? Kanda no sabía-ni disfrutaba- hacer otra cosa que no fuese matar akumas, entonces... ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Entró a la habitación y se recostó inmediatamente sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Una terrible jaqueca le aturdió por completo haciendo que se retorciera en la cama, sentía sus mejillas arder. Fiebre, pensó, pero no tenía ningún sentido para él, hacia unos segundos estaba completamente sano, ¿qué era lo que ahora le pasaba? Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a darse un baño.

El agua fluyó por su cuerpo refrescándolo de una manera exquisita, se sentía muy bien, y le ayudaba a no pensar, no quería pensar más, porque no llegaría a ninguna conclusión certera, estaba triste, demasiado triste, quería a Kanda a su lado, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería entenderlo, y sin embargo eso no iba a suceder, porque Kanda era imposible de comprender.

Había decidido que lo iría a buscar, no le importaba donde estuviese, si tuviera que ir al fin del mundo lo iba a hacer, solo quería estar con él, ya no le interesaba la orden, si debía renunciar a ella lo haría, si tenía que darlo todo para estar con él, lo haría,

Y allí es donde nacía la culpa, se sentía culpable por poner a Kanda ante todo, inclusive ante el mismo, se sentían culpable por sentir que no era nada si no era al lado del nipón, ponía su amor por Kanda ante todo y todos, por eso mismo, sentía que en cierta forma, les estaba fallando terriblemente a sus amigos.

Por otra parte se sentía egoísta, ¿qué tal si Kanda realmente no quería estar con él? ¿Iba a obligarlo? Por supuesto que no, no haría eso, pero quería saber que lo había conducido a tomar esa decisión tan estúpida e impulsiva, el no era así, de eso estaba seguro. A Kanda le importaba, de eso estaba seguro, de una u otra forma se lo dejó muy en claro la noche anterior, y con este acto de soberbia terminaba de reafirmarlo.

Si a Kanda no le interesase el Moyashi, jamás hubiera dejado la orden, jamás hubiera dejado de hacer lo que más le gustaba, tan solo por alguien como él, así que si Kanda se había ido tendría que haber sido impulsado por algo más que la idiotez y testarudez, algo mucho más profundo, el problema era que Allen no sabía que era, y esto le desesperaba.

Si era necesario que recorriese el Sahara para localizarlo iba a hacerlo, no le interesaba, sería difícil seguirle el rastro a Kanda, mas conociéndolo como él lo hacía, pero sus ansias, su amor y su convicción moverían montañas, y en los momentos de flaqueza seguiría adelante para reunirse una vez más con él, porque ese era su mayor deseo, pasar el resto de sus días junto a Kanda Yuu.

Salió de la ducha, y al observarse al espejo las piernas se le aflojaron, tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo para no caerse, y sus ojos veían con desesperación a su reflejo, sin embargo no se hallaba allí, ese no era él, era otra persona, similar a él, pero con el aspecto de un Noah, La imagen del espejo lo observaba con cierta gracia.

— ¿Asombrado?—pronunció la persona del espejo— Ah, ¡te he dejado sin habla!—no pudo contestarle, porque las palabras morían antes de ver la luz, solo lo observaba, completamente horrorizado y temblando— sabes, no entiendo muy bien qué es eso que sientes por el hijo de puta ese, no me gusta que sufras por él, de hecho tampoco me gustó cuando te folló, ¡ah que desagradable! ¡Y Luego de ponértela el desgraciado te deja! Allen, ¡estas dejando que te convierta en una puta! Bueno, en realidad mí querido... ¡Tú siempre fuiste una! Y una de las buenas. —

La imagen en el espejo lucia realmente confiada, podría ver la soberbia atreves de esos ojos dorados que le miraban directo hacia él, y cuando pronuncio lo último pudo sentir el asco con el que el otro se refería a su persona, no entendía que rayos era eso, solo intentó calmarse y responder a la agresión de aquella imagen ¡maldición, era una imagen, y quizás el producto de su imaginación!

—No Allen, no soy el producto de tu imaginación—

— ¿y entonces quién mierda te crees que eres para decirme todo esto?—

— ¡Una puta vulgar, muy vulgar!—

— ¡Cierra el pico maldito! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Dime quien jodidos eres!—

—Yo… Allen, soy tú—

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, y si no fue así, realmente lo siento, seguiré esforzandome para que los próximos capítulos tengan más calidad! Bueno, como ya saben pueden dejar un review dandome sus opiniones y haciéndome saber sus inquietudes, me alegrarán y a la vez ayudarán para corregir mis errores (u horrores, como prefieran llamarlos, je) espero tener otro capitulo pronto, realmente cruzo los dedos por esto. No dejen de leer mis otros Yullens (_ah, ¿por qué hago propaganda de mis otros fics? xD_)

¡Muy feliz año nuevo para todos, les deseo lo mejor y ojala todo en este 2012 les salga de maravilla!


End file.
